Heart Already Won
by elizgirl531
Summary: Ferrus has been taken over to the Sith who greatly value his intelligence. Siri and Obi-wan, and Padmé and Anakin have been split apart and tensions arise as they struggle with distances and being discovered. Does the connection between Padmé and the assassination attempts also involve the mysterious and unknown Dark Lord of the Sith? P/A Obi/Siri CW AU ACTION & ROMANCE R&R!
1. Assignments and Old Friends

Hey here's another story I thought up I hope you enjoy it. My goal is to get more reviews than I got for my last story. (If you haven't read it, please check it out.) So, please, please review! Thanks….. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan stood in front of the Jedi Council, "As you know, Senator Amidala is a valuable asset. Another assassination attempt has been made on her life once again. She is needed to help with a treaty to try and end the war and get supplies to our clone troops. We have been lead to believe that Cad Bane and the Separatists are behind it. You and Obi-wan will rendezvous with Master Tachi and Ferrus Olin. Protect her at all costs," Mace Windu ordered.

"Yes Master Windu, it shall be done." Obi-wan promised before the two Jedi bowed in respect before exiting the council room.

* * *

"Ferrus Olin? The council knows we don't get along!" Anakin complained as he threw a few Jedi robes in a suitcase.

"I understand, but maybe that is the reason for putting you two together. Can you at least try to get along? It's only for a week. Why must you always focus on the negative? Why not focus on the positive for once? After all, we will be visiting Padmé." Obi-wan reminded him. Anakin froze dead in his tracks. _ Maybe there was a bright side to all of this…. A bright, bright side….._

"And Siri." Anakin shot back repulsively. Obi-wan turned to Anakin at the implication his former padawan had sent his way.

"Yes, and Siri. Anakin, you are a knight now. Please behave like one. I do not want to hear about you two arguing and getting into trouble." Obi-wan said trying to change the subject away from- Siri. He didn't have a proper title for her at the moment in time.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Anakin replied smirking at the idea of starting a small- skirmish.

"Yes, of course, I expect you will be dreaming of someone else?" Obi-wan asked with a smirk. Anakin looked up and raised an eyebrow. _Is master teasing me? About Padmé? _

"Jedi are not to have attachments." Anakin said flatly being that it was the only response he could come up with to hopefully hide his true feeling about his secret wife.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Obi-wan joked as he began to pack his own things for the mission they were assigned.

"Are you implying that I shouldn't follow the rules?" Anakin questioned happy to twist his words.

"Heavens no! Where would you be without rules and guidelines?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin thought about it a moment. _Drunk somewhere in a bar in the outer rim? No, too generous, I'd be dead. A billion times over dead. _

"Good point. But my question is why would Cad Bane go after Padmé?" He asked voicing the thoughts that had been circling around his mind the past few hours.

"That is what we have to find out." Obi-wan pointed out.

* * *

Not being able to sleep, Anakin threw the loose covers away before pulling on a nearby shirt. Sleep wasn't going to happen. Yes, he tried dilligently, but knowing his wife was out there possibly in danger yet again ate at him. He felt useless sleeping, when he could be with her, protecting her. He walked throughout the temple being that he found the halls very comforting. Anakin would sometimes find Obi-wan roaming the halls on a bad night, and he seemed to take after the idea. His reasoning behind the walking was in hope that he would in term "walk himself back to sleep". When nothing else would work, this was all he had.

Obi-wan, however, didn't bother walking. He wasn't running away from alertness as Anakin had, he was more of trying to force his thoughts and feelings back into place although the task was daunting. He wasn't able to "press" the feelings down anymore. He couldn't help himself from all the memories and most of all, the questions. _I wonder what she'll say to me... Will she still pretend what happened when we were padawans didn't occur? What if she stopped pretending? Would I stop pretending as well? _

_Can I successfully hide this...feeling?_

* * *

End of Chapter 1! Thanks a lot for reading! Please send me a review! Should I continue? Did you think it was a good idea? Or just let me know what you think about it! Make my day and send me a review please!


	2. Reunions

Hello…. Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it!! Please read and review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

Anakin and Obi-wan land on the spacious Naboo space port to find Ferrus and Siri waiting for them. Siri and Ferrus bow respectively. "Obi-wan, Anakin, it's such a pleasure to be able to work with you." Siri greeted.

"Our pleasure." Obi-wan told her. Anakin's focus drifted to Ferrus.

"Nice to see you again Skywalker." Ferrus said as politely as he could.

"Nice to see you too." Anakin said; the tone generally the same as Ferrus'.

"Alright, now that we are all familiar with each other, let's go straight to business, shall we?" Siri asked no one in particular. _Just like Siri…. Always to business..._ Obi-wan thought.

"Senator Amidala was on her way back to Naboo when there was a sudden explosion. The security cameras don't give us a very good view of the culprit, but we do have some sort of clue." Ferrus stopped as soon as a security guard walked in.

"Captain Typho, Senator Amidala's head of security," he introduced himself, "it's comforting to see some familiar faces. I'm sure you will solve this mystery quickly." _Familiar faces? Why does Typho look at Anakin when he says familiar faces?_ Ferrus thought.

"Please follow me to the security base." Typho instructed. The four Jedi nodded and followed him. Anakin took larger steps to walk next to Typho.

"Room 102." Typho whispered low enough for Anakin to hear but to hear but too low for the others to hear. Anakin nodded and smiled. _Room 102…. I'll have to remember that. Padmé is a crafty one…_ Anakin thought as her eventually fell behind Typho and walked next to Ferrus.

"What was that about?" Ferrus asked.

"Just catching up with him." Anakin lied. Normally, he didn't like lying, but when it came to Ferrus, it gave him a secret pleasure.

"Sure you were. You were probably sucking up…" Ferrus trailed off.

"I didn't say a word to him. How can you 'suck up' when I didn't say a word?" Anakin asked through his teeth.

"I don't know, how do you catch up with someone if you don't say a word?" Ferrus asked with a smirk.

"You're snoopy, but it has nothing to do with you." Anakin said as his temper began to flare, even if they were whispering.

"So there was something?" Ferrus asked. Anakin took a deep breath to at least try and calm himself.

"Quit arguing. You sound like younglings." Siri said sternly.

"Yes master." Ferrus said automatically. Those two words had let him survive all those years as a padawan… They all finally arrived in a big room. Typho pressed some buttons and an image appeared on the screen. The explosion rocks the camera and then they noticed a figure move across the screen with a large brimmed hat.

"That's defiantly Bane." Ferrus said.

"Or that's what they want us to imagine. Besides the hat, we have no evidence that it was Bane. He could have been framed." Anakin observed.

"Anakin's right. That's not enough evidence. But, it looks to me as if something went wrong and he, or she, had to leave or get caught." Siri thought aloud.

"True, but occasionally, Bane brings along a friend or he has some connection with someone on board." Obi-wan added.

"All true, but say we capture Bane, like we have in the past. It takes a push to get him to talk. Who hired Bane is the big question. Well, if it was Bane anyway." Anakin said.

"Typho, can you get us a log of all the passengers on board?" Obi-wan inquired.

"And some listings of Bane's last…. Appearances?" Siri added.

"Yes, of course. I should have all of that information by tomorrow morning when Senator Amidala arrives." Typho promised.

"I see the explosion and the culprit, but how is this an assassination attempt?" Ferrus asked.

"The explosion was in Senator Amidala's quarters. It didn't explode correctly and she wasn't harmed. They had to make an emergency landing on the other side of the planet." Typho explained.

"That's most likely where the culprit escaped." Anakin pointed out.

"Where exactly did they land?" Siri asked. Typho turned to Siri.

"They landed in the lake country."

********

Obi-wan, Siri, and Ferrus stood in the space port as Padmé's ship docked. "Where's Anakin?" Obi-wan worried aloud.

"Stop your worrying Obi-wan. He's tardy all the time. I'd thought you'd be used to it by now!" Siri complained. _Tardy? Anakin? Yes, but never tardy for Padmé! He knew she was coming…._ Obi-wan thought. His thoughts were interrupted as Padmé walked over to them.

"Master Jedi, is it necessary to have three Jedi working to protect me?" Padmé asked as the Jedi bowed respectfully.

"You mean four." Anakin said as she looked up.

"You're late." Padmé said with a smile.

"I slept in. Forgive my tardiness milady." Anakin said as he kissed her hand.

"Of course." She replied with a smile. _We bow and Skywalker kisses her hand? I knew Skywalker knew Senator Amidala, but they are extremely close. Very good friends……_

"I'm sure with four Jedi on the case, you've found something already..." Padmé said.

"We have a hunch that the culprit could be Bane. But whoever it was must have left at your emergency landing." Ferrus explained.

"Do you believe that the culprit might have gotten away and stopped by my lake house? It's at the edge of the lake country." Padmé suggested.

"That seems logical. We will check there first." Obi-wan assured her.

"I wish to go with you. I want to make sure that my house is in order." Padmé said waiting for the opposition.

"Padmé, do you really think it's necessary? It could be dangerous if the assassin was present." Anakin said.

"Anakin is right milady. It's too dangerous." Typho added.

"I've been in far worse situations. Also, four Jedi and one assassin? The assassin is out numbered. When were you planning on leaving?" Padmé asked.

"In a half of a klick. Do you think you can be ready in time?" Anakin asked with a smirk. Padmé turned to him and glared at him.

"Of course I can. That's plenty of time." She said as she headed to her room. Anakin laughed to himself as soon as she was far enough away.

"Well being that you two are so close, do you think you can change her mind?" Siri asked. Anakin scoffed loudly.

"No way. She's made up her mind now. There's no way of changing it now. But, there's no harm in trying…." Anakin said.

"Good, well at least try and change her mind." Obi-wan said as Anakin nodded and left the hangar.

"I'm going to take a walk; I'll be back in time." Ferrus said as Siri nodded.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Obi-wan said, "unless you decide to leave too." Siri shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stay here with you. Do you think Anakin could change her mind?" Siri asked. Obi-wan laughed.

"No, but he'll get some sort of a compromise." Obi-wan said. Now Siri laughed.

"Compromise with a politician? He's no match!" Siri exclaimed.

"I know, it's like trying to win an argument with you! It's impossible!" Obi-wan joked. They both laughed together.

"I'm not impossible, I'm just difficult sometimes." Siri explained.

"Isn't that the truth?" Obi-wan teased.

"We sound like them now!" Siri laughed. Obi-wan paused a moment.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked. Then Siri paused a moment.

"I don't know. They've been friends for a long time. A lot like us." Siri explained.

"Minus our past?" he asked. Siri turned toward him.

"I don't know that. Maybe..."

*********

Padmé opened her door warily. She was tired; it had been a rough past twenty-four hours, but she prevailed anyway. She threw a suitcase on her bed. She looked up expecting the gorgeous view of Theed Palace, but instead-

"Ani!" Padmé flew into his arms.

"I'm so happy to-" she cut off and narrowed her eyes at him and playfully slapped his chest. "Think you could be ready by then?!" Padmé asked angrily. Anakin broke out into laughter.

"Padmé, it was just a joke." Anakin said still laughing to himself.

"No one was laughing." Padmé said as she looked into his eyes, still as angry as she was before. He looked back at her with that innocent look on his face. _I can't win with those blue eyes……_ Padmé thought as her face broke into a smile. She couldn't help it. Anakin smiled triumphantly.

"Ah ha! There's that smile I was looking for." He said

"I can't stay mad at you! No matter how hard I try!" Padmé complained.

"I know. That's what I was counting on." He replied. Padmé rolled her eyes and laid her head against his chest.

"That's what I love about you. I could do anything and you would still love me." He said.

"True." Padmé admitted with a smile.

"Padmé, why do you have to go?" Anakin asked.

"Is that the only reason you came?" Padmé asked.

"Well, not my only reason for coming." Anakin said as Padmé looked up.

"I want to go. I want to go to my lake house. With you. I have nothing but good memories there. Especially with you." Padmé said as Anakin smiled down at her.

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"Ani, if it were up to you, I'd be stuck in my house all day. But I know you won't let anyone touch me." Padmé replied.

"I wouldn't. Ever." He promised.

"I know, that's why I'm not worried. My handsome Jedi will protect me." Padmé said.

"I will." Anakin promised. Padmé giggled.

"I meant Ferrus." She said with a smirk. Anakin playfully slapped her and tickled her side. She jumped back and tripped taking Anakin down with her onto the sleep couch. Anakin glared at her and shook his head. Padmé laughed, "Anakin, it was just a joke." Padmé said happy to use his own words against him.

"Alright, alright I admit that what I admit that what I said earlier was a little bit mean, but that hurt!" Anakin pouted.

"You know I didn't mean that." Padmé said.

"Do I?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"You should. You know I'm teasing. Plus, it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine." Padmé said.

"So? That really hurt Padmé. I'm offended." Anakin said as he looks down and meets Padmé's eyes. She looked up at him innocently. Anakin should have known her brown eyes would get to him. They always did. Anakin found a smile appear on his face as much as he didn't want it to. Now it was Padmé who was smiling triumphantly. Anakin leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"That's not near enough." Padmé said expressionless, which only made Anakin smile bigger. He kissed her lips and pulled away after a few seconds.

"Better?" He asked with those intense eyes she loved. Padmé thought a moment.

"No." She said as she pulled him to her. She pressed her lips against his. Then she remembered. She barely had the self control to pull away.

"Get off of me. I need to change." Padmé said. Anakin nodded and got up reluctantly.

"I'll see you later milady." He said.

"And I you master Jedi."

Hope you enjoyed!!!! Please, please review!!! Tell me what you think!! Let me know if I should continue with this…


	3. Investigations

Hi here's chapter 3! I'm sorry for such a long wait!! I know it's been two months, but I got really encouraged by the other reviewers I'm sorry! Not to mention writers block and I had a great idea for the other one….

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own.

*******************

Padmé, Captain Typho and the four Jedi boarded Padmé spacious ship. "Typho set a course for the lake house please." Padmé requested.

"Yes milady." Typho said before exiting to the cockpit. The four and Padmé sat at a table in the main room on the starship.

"The vote is being postponed until next week, so I'll be able to stay a little longer than I originally thought. But what will we do if we find no evidence or the whereabouts of the culprit?" Padmé asked.

"If we don't, we'll have to escort you back to Coruscant." Ferrus explained.

"Well the vote isn't until the end of the week… If you don't mind, you could stay at my lake house then take me back to Coruscant just before the vote, that being that you don't have to go back and we don't find any evidence." Padmé said. Anakin smiled at the idea.

"Well the council never said to come back immediately… If the conditions are right, we'll be happy to accompany you." Obi-wan said. Padmé smiled, "Wonderful."

"Milady, you are needed in the cockpit." Typho said. Padmé stood up.

"Excuse me." Padmé said. As soon as Padmé was out of sight, Siri turned to Obi-wan.

"Why did you say that with the clone wars going on? The council needs us." Siri said.

"With all due respect, we haven't gotten a good rest in over a year. We need a good rest." Ferrus said. Meanwhile, Anakin was imagining the lake house the warm sun on his face and beautiful Padmé…

"Plus, I hear it has a beautiful view. Isn't that right Anakin?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin looked up abruptly, being torn away from his fantasy.

"Yes," Anakin replied, "beautiful."

"How would you-" Ferrus was cut off by Captain Typho, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have arrived."

* * *

The Jedi, Padmé and Typho went off the platform and onto the gondola. After a few minutes of the ride, they arrived to the lake house. Anakin got out first and helped Padmé onto the ledge, just outside. She smiled; it seemed as if it was yesterday when Anakin escorted her last time. The rest got out of the gondola and followed Anakin and Padmé. The air was still. The birds were as silent as the Jedi. It unsettled everyone. Padmé looked around. Everything looked fine, it was clean, and the plants had been watered… Then Anakin stopped.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"What?" Padmé asked as she and Anakin listened. Then Padmé heard it. It sounded like a muffled voice. The others heard it too. The voice leads them to the large kitchen. Everyone stopped to listen again. Then they heard it again.

"In the pantry." Anakin said. Obi-wan nodded and opened it in a jerked motion. In the same instant four lightsaber were ignited. They all peered inside. Inside was a middle aged man tied up and gagged. Padmé moved in front.

"Paddy Accu. He's my housekeeper." Padmé explained as she took the gag off of him. Paddy took a deep breath.

"Thank you, but Miss Padmé, they were after you. They took an old man up to the balcony and I heard a blaster…" He trailed off. Obi-wan cut Paddy free and helped him up. Padmé ran out of the pantry then out of the kitchen. Anakin turned and ran after her. Padmé could feel her heart beat faster and faster most likely due to the fear, curiosity and how she was running so hard. She didn't hear Anakin call after her as she ran up the stairs and onto the beautiful balcony that had such sentimental value to her.

She looked around and froze dead in her tracks. Her face turned ghost white and she was speechless. Anakin stopped behind her and he froze at the recognition. There lying in the exact same spot of where Padmé and Anakin's vows were exchanged, was the holy man who married them only one and a half years ago.

* * *

End of Chapter 3! Hope it was worth such a long wait…. **Please review if you want this to be continued immediately otherwise I switch to my other story! Please, please review!!!**


	4. Talking it out

Wow Big Thanks to my reviewers! I got seven reviews and several subscriptions to my stories and favorite author. Big Thanks! That beat my light in the scandal record of 5 so I decided I better write the chapter before an angry mob shows up at my house…. THANKS PLEASE KEEP IT UP! (And to answer a question this is clone wars au before Padmé is pregnant) Just to let you guys know…

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

Padmé sat on the couch in her lake house completely quiet. The way she wanted it. Ferrus looked over to her concerned like all the other Jedi in the house. He eventually worked up the courage to sit beside her.

"Padmé, have you ever seen that man before?" He asked gently hoping he could help. She stayed silent and looked straight ahead. Ferrus frowned. He didn't like the idea of being ignored. He sat closer to her and she looked over to him uneasily. Anakin walked in and glared at Ferrus who moved back to his original spot.

"Padmé will you accompany on a walk?" Anakin asked. Padmé nodded and stood up and followed Anakin outside. Ferrus glared at them as he was now left alone without Padmé, all thanks to Anakin. Siri and Obi-wan walked in after seeing the whole scene.

"Why did she talk to Skywalker and not me? Was it something I did?" Ferrus asked Obi-wan starting to sound offended.

"Padmé knows him very well and she trusts him." Obi-wan replied.

"Plus, she has obviously been traumatized by the whole ordeal. She needed someone to talk to." Siri explained.

"But-"Ferrus said before Siri cut in, "No buts. Anakin may be able to discover some valuable information and be able to help Padmé. It could be a good thing. Let them alone." She said. Ferrus nodded glumly; still boiling with jealousy.

"But don't let them alone too long." Obi-wan said. Siri and Ferrus raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not trust him master?" Ferrus asked amused.

"Oh, I trust him, but given the circumstances, I'd keep a good eye out. Just in case" Obi-wan said. Siri shook her head.

"He was your padawan. I guess you know him better than anyone." She said exasperated.

"You never know…" Ferrus said as he trailed off.

* * *

Anakin took Padmé's hand in his, "Why so solemn angel?" He asked.

"Ani- the holy man from our wedding was found dead in the exact same spot as the wedding." Padmé said.

"What do you make of that?" Anakin asked.

"Someone knows about us and I think the holy man told." She said.

"Maybe, but how could it be the holy man? It doesn't make sense. What could he gain from telling?" Anakin asked.

"Credits. Lots of them. Do you know how much holo reporters would pay to know about us?" Padmé asked.

"A lot. You're right. But someone killed him and tied up Paddy. Do you think reporters did that?" He asked.

"No, but you're right. It couldn't have been reporters." Padmé said. Anakin nodded.

"So how would the holy man end up dead if he told?" Anakin asked; half thinking out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe whoever knows about us is sending us a message by killing the holy man?" Padmé suggested. Anakin thought about it a moment and nodded.

"Maybe, but where do we go from here?" He asked. Padmé shrugged, "Well we don't have to figure this out by ourselves. We have no more evidence. There's nothing we can do. What do we do about the holy man? Everyone else knows I know him from somewhere, just not what I know him for. What do I say when they ask?" Padmé asked.

"You can't tell them you know him. You should try your best to avoid the subject. If they know too much, they could find out about us." Anakin reminded her.

"I know, I won't, I just worry that the other are suspicious." Padmé said.

"They won't make you tell them. However, they will encourage it." Anakin said as he stopped walking. They stopped right at the balcony viewing the glassy lake and emerald green mountains. The spot of their first kiss. They both smiled at the memory. It was nice to get off the frustrating topic and move on to a more comfortable subject.

"It's more beautiful than I remember." Anakin said. Padmé nodded and turned toward Anakin. She smiled at that grin on Anakin's face that reminded her of the little boy on Tatooine.

"Yes, and I didn't think it was possible." Padmé said as she stood closer to Anakin. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You know you still owe me." Anakin said. Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"Owe you for what?" She asked.

"Escaping last time we were here." He replied softly. Padmé leaned over to him, getting closer and closer until they heard footsteps. Padmé and Anakin pushed each other away just in time to see Ferrus. He could tell her either walked in on something or he was about to judging by the guilty looks on their faces. Again, Ferrus felt his blood pressure spike with jealousy yet again…. _What makes him so special that she wants to be with him and not me…_

* * *

End of Chapter 4! Sorry it was kinda short but yeah. Please, please review! I've decided that I'm gonna have a little contest I guess. Whatever story gets more reviews for the last chapter I'll write another chapter for that story…. So Please, please review! I need to beat seven reviews this time. Even if you don't have a fanfiction account, just go for it anyway! It's the least you can do… THANKS!


	5. Assessing the Situation

Happy to say I've started writing again after a few months. I'll try writing another for my other story, (if you haven't I ask you read it…. People seem to like both…) but I'm sorry for such a long wait, but here you go… Oh and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! ** And people who have already reviewed, please keep 'em coming…

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does, I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own...

* * *

Obi-wan opened the door to one of the many guest rooms. He tried to take a walk around to clear his head. It didn't help. He tried going over the things he knew. One; someone was defiantly after Padmé. Two; whoever it was tied up Paddy and murdered another man. Three; Padmé was defiantly shaken by the death of the man and she refuses to tell any of us who it is, expect Anakin. Four; Siri Tachi is sitting on my bed. _Wait….._ Obi-wan thought.

"How did you get in my room?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'm a Jedi master and you ask how I could get in a room that wasn't even locked?" Siri asked.

"I'm sorry; I guess I meant why are you here?" Obi-wan said.

"Why must you apologize? I'm here to talk to you about this. This whole situation confuses even me!" She said.

"Even you? It must really be mind boggling." Obi-wan teased. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Haha, very funny. But this doesn't even have you thinking?" She asked.

"Of course it does. I was just taking a walk to try and clear my mind, but I come back to you on my bed." He said.

"C'mon, you act like it's a big deal. What are you afraid of?" She asked. _Doing something stupid… _ He thought to himself.

"Never mind that," Obi-wan said trying to get off the subject, 'Aren't you here to talk about Padmé?"

"Well, yes. She keeps denying that she knows the man who was murdered. I know she's lying to us!" Siri said angrily.

"Why do you believe Padmé is lying?" Obi-wan asked calmly.

"Several reasons; first of all, you saw the expression on Padmé's face." Siri reminded him as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes, but wouldn't that be anyone's reaction to having a dead man's body in your house? Especially when that man wasn't supposed to be there in the first place?" Obi-wan asked.

"Maybe for a normal person, but Padmé isn't a normal person. She was Queen at fourteen, was involved in the blockade incident and fought in the clone wars. She's seen many innocent people die in her lifetime, I'm sure of it. I'm sure it still hurts to see that, but she defiantly knew that man from somewhere. You could see how her blood ran cold and how she was ghost white." Siri said.

"True, she defiantly looked shaken… Didn't you say you had several points to your- assumption?" He asked.

"Yes, but every time I ask her, she denies it. I can sense she's lying. Those politicians think they can get away with everything!" Siri muttered.

"Don't stereotype, I've known Padmé a long time. It's not like her to lie." He said.

"Ah ha! So you believe she's lying too." Siri pointed out. Obi-wan nodded, "Of course. She's a terrible liar because she doesn't have much experience. But why would she lie? If she tells us who the man is, we may be able to help her." Obi-wan said.

"Exactly what I told her. But she said she was sorry and that she couldn't help me," Siri said irritably, "It's making me so mad. We could use the Force to get it out of her. If all four of us used the mind trick-" Siri trailed off.

"I hope your joking. Plus, there would only be three Jedi if you forced me and Ferrus to." He said.

"Three?" She questioned.

"Anakin would never agree to that in a million years." He replied.

"Why is that?" Siri asked.

"Anakin's quite fond of her." He said knowing that was an understatement.

"Fond? You can't be that beautiful and have young men be 'fond' of you." Siri muttered to herself. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "Do I sense a bit of jealousy there?"

"No. Why would I be jealous of Padmé?" Siri asked.

"Well, she's young, beautiful, intelligent, and wealthy-" He was cut off.

"Getting lost?" Siri teased. Obi-wan playfully bumped her to the side. She didn't fall over, he didn't bump her hard enough.

"Wait, so when you say all those things about Padmé, are you saying I'm not any of those things?" Siri asked.

"No I never said that. You're all of those things except being wealthy… and young…" Obi-wan trailed off with a smirk. Siri mouth dropped open and she gasped, "Excuse me?" She demanded. Obi-wan just laughed, which only infuriated her even more. She force pushed him so he had his back on his bed. She crawled on top of him.

"Take it back!" She screamed angrily. He laughed, "C'mon, you know I'm just teasing!" He replied.

"Do I?" She asked as she looked him in the eye.

"Well you should." He said.

"Why do you tease me so?" she asked.

"You are fun to tease." He replied still laughing.

"Why is that?" Siri inquired.

"Easy. You overreact sometimes."

"Yeah, on occasion." Siri protested.

"Of course. Will you get off of me?" Obi-wan asked.

"You're the big Jedi master! Make me!" Siri taunted. Obi-wan waved his hand near her face, "You want to get off of me immediately."

"The Jedi mind trick? Is that the best you can do? It only works on the weak minded." Siri pointed out.

"Then why didn't it work?" Obi-wan asked himself.

"Haha, very funny," She said sarcastically, "But do remember you indirectly said I was intelligent when you said I was everything Padmé was minus being wealthy." Siri pointed out purposely leaving out the young part.

"I could deny it." Obi-wan threatened.

"You would lie to your fellow Jedi?" Siri asked.

"Well I could. I wouldn't, but I could." He replied.

"Yet you say I'm young and you imply immaturity?" She asked angrily.

"Well you're younger than me." Obi-wan pointed out.

"That's not saying very much." Siri said. Obi-wan glared at her, "Funny, now get off of me." She reluctantly obeyed and sat next to him as Obi-wan sat up. Then Ferrus walked in. They were relieved he hadn't walked in any sooner. They knew there was nothing romantic about it, but they were just thankful to be out of a potentially awkward conversation. Ferrus raised an eyebrow, "Master? What are you doing here?"

"Talking, meditating; normal Jedi business." Siri replied.

"Talking about our little… predicament?" He asked. They both nodded, "In review, we both believe Padmé is lying to us. We believe she knows more than she's saying." Obi-wan said.

"Well she's not the only one." Ferrus said.

"What do you mean by that?" Siri asked suspiciously.

"Have you noticed how close Anakin and Padmé are? Have you ever seen them apart?" Ferrus asked. The Jedi masters pondered this.

"Well, no, but if Anakin ever had time to be with Padmé, he'll be with her." Obi-wan said.

"They're close, but why would Anakin be in on whatever's going on? If Padmé's trying to hide something from the Jedi, she wouldn't tell Anakin. He's one of us." Siri said as she looked over to Obi-wan who was deep in thought.

"That's not necessarily true." He said.

"Do you think Anakin would keep it from us as well?" Ferrus asked.

"I don't know that for sure. I trust Anakin to do the right thing, but we can't x out that possibility just yet. We've got to think of everything if we are going to figure this out. But I have an idea. Just get a good night's rest and I'll explain it in the morning." Obi-wan said.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT KEEPS ME GOING SO I CAN WRITE MORE AND I DO ACCEPT CONCRUCTIVE CRITISISM…


	6. Jealousy and Technical Diffficulties

Hello finally finished this chapter… I'm sorry it took awhile…. But **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!** They make me want to write more… so if you enjoy this, you owe me a review. I encourage it. Also I noticed how many different countries read this and I hope I can get some reviews from all of you in different countries than the U.S.A. But I still encourage reviews from the U.S….

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

"Milady, I believe theses belong to you." Captain Typho said guesturing behind him. Padmé jumped; she hadn't heard him coming. She had been studying the scenery so intently; she figured she had ignored Typho's footsteps. She turned around to a tall, golden droid followed by a short astro droid.

"Threepio? R2? Where have you two been?" Padmé asked.

"Well, we were held up at the ship that had a bomb in it. All of the passengers were questions and we had no transportation to meet you here until yesterday." Threepio explained.

"Oh, well thank you for delivering them back safely. He nodded and walked away with the droids following behind him. Obi-wan walked onto the balcony joining Padmé.

"I would really have to be a bother, but I have to ask you myself, or I won't believe it; did you know that man?" He asked.

"Do you think I would lie?" Padmé asked.

"Normally, no. But you really seemed to have known him." Obi-wan said gently. Padmé turned around and put her hands on the balcony.

"Padmé, whether you admit it or not, we both knew you knew that man. But if you deny it again, I won't have anyone bother you." Obi-wan said. There was a long silence that followed. Padmé didn't want to lie to him, but she knew she had to. Anakin was the chosen one; she was sure of it. It was his life; she couldn't do that to him.

"I didn't know that man." She said as firmly as she could.

"All right then. Thank you for your time." Obi-wan said as he walked away. Padmé bit her lip and sighed. Padmé wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, but she found Ferrus next to her.

"So you didn't know him?" He asked. Padmé laughed a little harder than she meant to.

"It was a joke; you didn't have to answer that…" Ferrus trailed off.

"Of course, why else would I laugh?" She asked as she looked over to him.

"Oh… I don't know… laughing at me maybe?" Ferrus asked happy to come up with a good reason and not look stupid.

"No, I wouldn't do that, I'm not some monster politician who laughs at people for no good reason." Padmé said.

"Well that's good to hear. Would you like some breakfast?" Ferrus asked.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful." Padmé said. Anakin raised an eyebrow from behind a curtain. _You know if I offered to make Padmé breakfast, she_ _would refuse and insist she was completely capable of making herself breakfast. Why would she agree to that? It doesn't look like she's just doing that to be polite…_ Anakin thought as he watched as they both went into the kitchen. Then he decided to stealthily follow them.

Ferrus started to cook what looked like flapjacks. Padmé sat at the bar and had pleasant conversation with him.

"I usually don't cook if at all possible, I try to avoid to." Ferrus admitted.

"Oh? Why would you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I find it somewhat embarrassing." Ferrus admitted.

"Well woman love men who can cook." Padmé replied. Anakin frowned; there was something about the way she said it that made him resent it.

"Well, that is sort of forbidden…" He trailed off.

"Oh, I forgot. Then in that case, lovely lady friends." Padmé replied.

"Like yourself?" He asked. Anakin gritted his teeth. _Yes, like her, but my lovely wife! _ Anakin thought angrily. Padmé looked down and smiled, "I guess so."

"Why so modest?" He inquired. Padmé felt immediately uncomfortable about the question. Then Obi-wan and Siri walked in.

"Good morning." Siri said cheerfully.

"Morning." Padmé replied happy to get away from the question. Obi-wan turned to Anakin who immediately gave the illusion that he just walked in. But Padmé knew better. She had a feeling he had been watching the whole time. She knew she hadn't said anything bad, but she knew there were things she wouldn't have said if she knew her husband was listening.

"Morning." Anakin said sounding almost annoyed as he sat down next to Padmé at the bar. Just by the tone of his voice, Padmé was sure her suspicions were correct.

* * *

Obi-wan lifted up a cushion then later he shook out his sheets. Ferrus and Siri gave him a funny look. "Did you lose something?" Ferrus asked.

"Yes, my dataclip. It's constantly been falling out of my datapad. I think it came off somewhere…" Obi-wan trailed off as he kept on searching. He was no getting tired, so he called upon the force to shake things out.

"Dataclip?" Siri asked.

"It's a piece from my datapad. An extra external piece and my battery supply. The file was sent to me from the Jedi council containing every document and file on the man who died. Now I don't have the file and my battery, so I can't download it again." He said sadly.

"Well here," Siri said handing him her datapad, "download it on mine."

"Thank you." Obi-wan said. He took it and started to press buttons. It took a few minutes until Obi-wan frowned.

"What's wrong?" Siri asked.

"Two things, One; there's no signal, Two; the Jedi council is experiencing technical difficulties." Obi-wan replied.

"Jedi don't have technical difficulties." Siri said firmly.

"Now they do."

* * *

End of chapter 6… thanks for reading and **please, please review, subsribe, and favorite!**


	7. Interruptions

After all of my many reviews (I got 7 for this chapter that's my new record), I decided I'd write the next chapter to this story as well as my other…. In one day. And I'm striving to finish typing this before Jonas L.A… Someone really needs to have a subject folder for that show…. But anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and I really encourage you to review. You guys have been awesome about it and please keep it coming! I don't mind if you have already reviewed I'd love to know if you still enjoy it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

"Padmé, may I have a word with you?" Obi-wan asked.

"Of course." Padmé said pleasantly as she sat down on a patio chair. Obi-wan sat down on the chair adjacent from her, "Have you seen my dataclip?"

"I'm sorry, your what?" Padmé asked confused.

"My dataclip; a piece from my datapad. I can't seem to find it." Obi-wan said.

"Oh, well where's the last place you've seen it?" She asked.

"My room." He replied.

"Well I have absolutely no idea where it is. I mean it's your personal space. I wouldn't go in there. And I can't say my housekeeper would either. I gave him a long vacation considering the traumatic experience." Padmé said.

"I wasn't accusing you, I was just wondering if you had seen it. Thank you for your time." Obi-wan said before getting up and leaving. He passed through the entryway, into the pitch black kitchen. Siri smirked, knowing the curtains made the perfect shadows to cover herself with. She reached out blindly and caught his hand and pulled it in her direction.

"Did you talk to her?" Siri asked eagerly.

"Yes. I can tell that she's not lying at all. She had no idea. Also, why are you, umm… holding my hand?" He put in awkwardly.

"Oh!" She said as she immediately released her grip and put her hands at her sides, "Sorry, but I can't be held responsible of anything that happens in the dark." She said slowly. There was something about the way she said it that made him raise an eyebrow and slightly blush. He was glad that everything was pitch black around him.

"Why not?" He whispered.

"Well, I-" Then the lights flipped in. Ferrus. Then suddenly Obi-wan stepped back realizing that he was three inches away from Siri's face. _Why do I have the feeling that we were just interrupted? And why am I angry about it? _Siri thought to herself.

_Whoa! Why was it so dark in here? Why were they so close together? Why had Master just say she wasn't responsible for anything that she did in the dark? Were they- god forbid- kissing? _Ferrus thought.

"What?" Siri asked trying to sound normal, but Ferrus knew better; she was ticked.

"Umm… I- was looking for Padmé." Ferrus lied. He had been hearing voices and he went looking for them. Boy did he find it.

"I saw her last on the patio." Obi-wan said dryly. Ferrus nodded absently and went looking for Padmé to give the illusion that he wasn't lying. Which in fact he was. But once Ferrus was gone, Obi-wan couldn't help but think: _Why do I have the feeling that we were just interrupted? And why am I angry about it?_

* * *

End of chapter 7! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and again… **Please, please review, subscribe, and favorite!**


	8. 24 hours and counting

I finally finished chapter 8 after weeks probably months of procrastination. Sorry about that… I just started high school and the transitions been different than expected… but anyway I really hope you enjoy this and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. THEY KEEP ME GOING AND THEY ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED. IT'S THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS. ****FAVORITING IT WOULD BE ANOTHER… **

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own.

* * *

Anakin frowned, "There's nothing I can do master. I can't get a signal no matter what I try."

"So that means we can't get the security system online either?" Typho asked.

"Exactly; no signal; no cameras." Anakin explained. There was a silence that fell over the room.

"Maybe we should all leave early being that this place isn't safe." Padmé suggested.

"Good idea; I'll call for a transport." Typho said before stepping outside. Anakin kept pressing buttons anyway, still not giving up. Then Typho walked back in.

"Our communications have been jammed. But there will be a transport ready for us in four days. It was planned in case of an emergency. With that we can still get Senator Amidala back to her vote in time." Typho explained. Everyone nodded, but they all knew four days was a long time.

"Do you think that Bane is blocking our transmissions?" Padmé asked.

"It's impossible to track due to our lack of resources." Anakin explained.

"But someone is blocking our transmissions; and they know we can't leave any earlier than four days." Siri pointed out.

"Agreed. So if we're playing the waiting game, we better keep Senator Amidala on lockdown. That's what they're after." Obi-wan said. Padmé went to bed while the four Jedi and Typho split up the shifts.

"Obi-wan and I will take the night shift. You, Anakin and Typho can take the day shift." Siri explained. They all nodded; too tired to argue. The three walked off to rest while Obi-wan and Siri positioned themselves on a platform on the roof. There was a manhole with a ladder that lead back to the main level and guardrails all around that ensured their safety. They sat there in silence for awhile; letting the sun sink behind the horizon. Then the cold set in with its occasional breeze that swept over the both of them. If Siri hadn't been force sensitive, she would have never noticed how he was trying to hold back from shivering. She found herself annoyed; _if he was cold, why didn't he fix the problem instead of sticking it out going through more suffering? Men._

"Are you cold?" She asked testing him.

"No. I'm fine." He replied.

"Then why are you practically shivering?" She asked looking forward and not at him.

"I'm not shivering." He replied. She turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" She asked unconvinced.

"No. If it makes you happy, I'll leave and go get a blanket." Obi-wan said before getting up and leaving. Siri sat there in silence, carefully observing her surroundings; waiting for his return. She had been cold too. Then after awhile he came up the ladder. He threw the blanket up using the force, before pulling himself up. He sat right next to her and put the blanket over them both. She raised an eyebrow in his direction as if questioning his motive.

"You're cold and body heat would do us both good. I still don't understand why the blanket was necessary though." He trailed off.

"It was necessary because you were cold and you could do something about it. I'm sorry I care too much." She said before looking down. Without thinking, he reached over to her and tilted her chin up towards him. His gently touch surprised her; being a Jedi all her life denied her to be touched in such a way.

"Don't be." He whispered. Then she stared into those stormy blue eyes and found herself reaching in as he was. Just before her eyes would've gently fluttered shut, Obi-wan swerved to his right.

"Oh, I thought I heard something." He said. But there had been no sound and Siri knew it. _Liar._

* * *

After changing into her nightgown, she put away her laundry and turned to her bed with a Jedi already in it. She raised an eyebrow in his direction, "Ani, you can't stay here. You know that right?" Padmé asked.

"Not the whole time, no, but no one saw me come in, and no one will see me leave. I'll leave way before anyone would think of waking up. No one will know." Anakin promised. Padmé thought about it for a long while, she had a bad feeling about it, but she just couldn't force herself to send him away.

"Alright fine," she said as she slid under the covers and snuggled up next to him, "Plus it wouldn't hurt to have a protector in my own bed…" Padmé trailed off.

"Protector? Why do you need protecting?" Anakin asked. She frowned, "What do you mean why? Our communications have obviously been jammed by someone. We have no communication with our transport. Something's wrong can't you see?" She asked. Anakin went silent for awhile. She gave him a confused look, "Ani, I don't understand; usually if there's any threat to my safety, you overreact. Why are you so calm now?" She asked.

"Because. I jammed the communications and stole Obi-wan's dataclip so he won't find out about the holy man. There's a security setting that will erase the file automatically if detached from the datapad more than 72 hours. We only have 24 hours left before there will be practically no trace of him." Anakin said. Padmé put her head back on her pillow and took everything in. Then she tried to sort everything out.

"You took out the communications? That's putting everyone's life in danger Anakin. Whoever's after me has the advantage over all of us!" Padmé said angrily.

"I know, I know, but our names are on that file Padmé. I got though the Jedi firewall and erased it from the archives. This is the only proof they have left. If we get rid of the file, we won't have to worry about the secret getting out. All our lives are in danger on a regular basis anyway." Anakin pointed out.

"Well, you put me in a position to where I can't tell. So I guess I have to go along with this. But after the file is erased, you'll fix the communications right?" She asked. He kissed her cheek, "Of course. But it's not that far away; it's only 24 hours and counting."

* * *

End of Chapter 8! Thanks for reading and again **please, please review!** Their greatly appreciated!


	9. Problems Arising

Hello… Firstly I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post… but I got really motivated when I saw the commercial for the new Clone Wars premiering on Friday. (That'll make sense when you read I hope. I don't want to give anything away…) _**Thank you to the reviewers! Keep reviewing they are greatly appreciated! **_ But a special thanks to my international reviewers and the people who favorite me! But without further delay…..

Disclaimer: I don't want Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

Padmé turned over on her side, "Ani?" No reply. _I guess he wasn't joking when he said that no one would see him leave… _She got up figuring that there was no way she could fall back to sleep. She fixed herself a quick breakfast and realized that it was earlier than she imagined. No one seemed to be up, even at 7:00 in the morning; and Padmé remembered, Jedi were early risers.

She didn't have the curiosity to go after anyone, so she sat down and thought about what she wanted to do to pass the time. She looked past the kitchen and to the window to the glassy lake. _Lake; maybe I should go swimming… _She thought. She went back into her room and changed into a hot pink bikini with gold accents. She grabbed a chair from the patio and dragged it back to the sand. She lay back in her chair and enjoyed the sun's warmth.

Since it was Ferrus' shift, he was patrolling around and found Padmé at the beach. He found he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. All he was used to was her long ceremonial robes. This; he considered was much better. After all, he was only human. He walked a little faster to the sand and picked up a bottle of sunscreen on the way over. He stopped just behind her, "You might just need this… I wouldn't want that lovely skin of yours to burn." He said. Padmé turned around slowing, following the voice that clearly wasn't Anakin's. She took the bottle from him and sat up, "Oh, thank you… Umm… Care to join me? I've been a bit lonely today." Padmé said trying her best to be polite.

"Oh, of course." He said before taking off some of his Jedi robes. She had to force herself to look away and she kept reminding herself that she was married. She needed the reminder; those Jedi robes hid a lot more than imaginable. She was surprised at how it never occurred to her; being a Jedi's wife, but the thought never occurred to her. She put the sunscreen all over the visible parts of her body while occasionally catching Ferrus' stolen glances. And he occasionally was catching hers.

But what they didn't know was that Obi-wan and Siri had been watching from the gazebo the whole time. "After eleven hours on the roof, I guess this is the only entertainment we'll ever get." Siri laughed. But then she stopped abruptly. She temporarily forgot she was standing next to Obi-wan. But he didn't notice the sudden hostility.

"You think this is good? Wait until Anakin decides to drop by." Obi-wan said.

"What was that Master?" Anakin demanded. His old master laughed, "I only meant that it wouldn't be entertaining enough until you got to watch it for yourself." He replied. Anakin raised an eyebrow, "See what?-" He cut off. Then Ferrus generously helped Padmé reach the spot on her back that she couldn't reach. _INTERVENTION!_ He screamed in his head. But he just bit his lip. Master would watch his every move, just waiting for him to flinch. And what he was planning on saying would surely get him thrown out of the order. He just stood in place, which only made Obi-wan laugh even harder.

"Anakin, you deserve a break. Maybe even a nice swim will do you some good." Siri suggested barely capable of exploding. Anakin nodded absentmindedly and walked straight to the lake. They both stifled a laugh before Siri stopped abruptly and stormed off. Now Obi-wan understood something was very wrong.

Anakin dumped his clothes over Ferrus' clothes which lay in a heap, "I'm sure you won't mind if I join you." He said. Padmé shut her eyes and silently sucked in her breath. _The one time I decide to let people help me… _

"Of course not." Ferrus said as he backed away from Anakin's glare.

"Is there something in your eye?" Ferrus asked irritably.

"No, my vision is absolutely fine." He said as he looked to Padmé angrily. She avoided her husband's gaze and looked back to the lake. Anakin rolled his eyes in return. There was a long awkward silence before Ferrus finally broke the silence, "I'm going into the water." He announced.

"I'll join you." Padmé said as she walked after him. Anakin sat back in his chair confused, _you're in so much trouble and you know it! Why are you getting yourself into more trouble?_ He thought angrily. But he decided that he could make sure Ferrus could keep his hands to himself more when he was around, so he followed them into the lake. He was still puzzled about how he was the odd one out and he and Padmé were the ones married.

The three were engaged in casual, pleasant conversation, but they were all bored. Until Padmé brought up how Anakin was the chosen one and a bit of an argument broke out. Later Padmé excused herself to get some Lemonade.

"Why are you here Skywalker? Still got a little crush?" Ferrus teased.

"No. I'm not the one with a crush Olin. Now you better go before I make you." Anakin threatened.

"You just want her all to yourself!" He retorted.

"You just want her all to yourself too!" Anakin shot back.

"Fine. We settle this by skill. Whoever can swim to the little island and back to that tree and stay and the loser has to leave." Ferrus suggested. They shook on it, "Deal."

* * *

Anakin slapped the tree trunk, "I win!" He said triumphantly. He left Ferrus sputtering and spitting on the beach, "But you tried to drown me!" He protested.

"Well, I generously let you live. I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you.'" He replied.

"Ferrus!" Padmé said as she put down the Lemonade and ran to his side. Anakin rolled his eyes, _how could I forget that old trick? Playing dead always grabs her attention… Maybe next time I'll play dead…_ He thought. She helped Ferrus up, "Now are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He said before heading for his clothes, the towel had been placed underneath his clothes; the towel had been placed underneath. But Anakin's clothes were on top, and when he moved Anakin's clothes, something fell out of the secret pocket- Obi-wan's dataclip.

"Hmm… maybe we could play volleyball now that you are feeling better. Ani, do you think you could get it for me?" She asked bubbling with excitement.

"Of course milady." He replied. He went into the shed and went sorting through boxes and boxes of unidentified items until he finally found the volleyball. He picked it up and found the net while he was at it. He lugged all the supplies to the beach before stopping dead in his tracks. Ferrus had pressed Padmé against the tree and they were kissing mouth to mouth.

* * *

"What do you mean Skywalker's married?" Aurra Sing snapped.

"I mean he's married. He married the target a year and a half ago." Cad Bane said monotonously.

"Who's the scumball you got that information from?" She demanded, wanting to make sure she knew all the details of the job since having joined recently.

"The tall, shiny, gold droid. He was at the wedding. I downloaded the wedding from the droid when I broke into her ship." Bane explained.

"So you offed the old man because-?" She trailed off hoping Bane would finish the sentence.

"It's a message to the newlyweds that we know about their secret. If the Jedi knew about this-" He was cut off.

"Skywalker would be kicked out- and that's one less Jedi to our target with striking a little fear and grief into our target." Aurra finished.

"Exactly; now get everyone together. We attack at sundown." Bane commanded.

* * *

**End of chapter 9! THANKS FOR READING AND I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH; PLEASE, PLEASE REVEW! FAVORITING ALSO WILL BE GREATLY APPRIACTED! **

~Love elizgirl531


	10. Overreaction and Lies

First of all YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! LOVE YOU REVIEWERS AND SUBSCRIBERS I had ten reviews for my last chapter! It broke my record which really, really made my day. Also, MY SUBSCRIBERS ROCK TOO I hope you didn't feel left out… But I had a ton of emails for this past chapter. Thanks a bunch! And I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter… But if you read this, and you like it, the least you can do is review. It's my only reward. And you do owe it to me if you like this. You never know I could abandon it if I have a lack of love… I'M TALKING TO YOU. PLEASE REVIEW! AND SUBSCRIBE! Also… if you're bored and done reading this you might as well read my profile… but enough about me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

Anakin leaped across the beach, but they were still so far away… Padmé pushed him away several times, but she wasn't strong enough. Ferrus figured it was all a game, but to Anakin it sure wasn't. He finally bridged the space between them, and pulled Ferrus away and pinned him against the other side of the tree all in one fluid motion. His icy blue blade roared to life and was at his neck before Ferrus could blink, "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD'NT KILL YOU!" He demanded.

All Ferrus could say was a whisper he was saying as loud as he could. If he even uttered a syllable, his vocal chords would contract, sending them directly into Anakin's blade.

"Ani! Let him speak!" Padmé said once she had gathered herself from what was all a blur. He glared herself from what was all a blur. Anakin glared in her direction and pulled back his blade a few centimeters. Ferrus took in a much needed breath; he had held it awhile; the adrenaline pumping through his veins making it seem that he'd gone longer without oxygen.

"I wouldn't do that if you were smarter than the average wookie." He said.

"Why not?" He snarled in return. Ferrus dug in his pocket and pulled it out for Anakin to see, "I know you stole the dataclip from Obi-wan. I found it in your jacket." He said with a smirk emerging on his lips. Anakin and Padmé remained silent, but he still kept his blade up still posed to strike at any moment.

"Yeah, and I don't know why you would steal, but I'm sure as Mustafar gonna find out!" He said.

"Now wait a minute, you just broke the code too. Don't think this is one sided." Anakin shot back.

"I don't love Padmé. I like spending time with her though. She's not an attachment. But whatever is on here that is worth stealing must get you in trouble. I'll get away with a smaller punishment. You won't and I-" He cut off and instantaneously pulled out his lightsaber. He got it above his face before Anakin pushed back to slit his throat. He pushed back against his blade, and pushed himself free. Ferrus knew his safety was in numbers, he sprinted to Obi-wan and Siri's rooms.

* * *

Aurra Sing laughed and handed the 500XP binoculars to Bane, "Look, they're self foiling! Skywalker's doing all the work for us! All we have to do is wait. They'll all be dead in four days!" She snarled.

"That's a long shot. But it's our job to make sure they're all dead. We'll get bonuses from the boss if we nail the Jedi as well… Now quit sitting around! Go get the rest of the gang and have them ready. We'll have a better bet at getting the target now then we would at dusk. Move it." He commanded.

* * *

Ferrus pounded on Obi-wan's door first before Anakin finally caught up to him. They clashed blades several times before Ferrus got to his master's door. He pounded on the door ferociously until Obi-wan opened the door. A lightsaber almost sliced his head off if it wasn't for his reflexes, "What in the blazes?" He asked. Then Siri opened the door and she as well had to dodge a few blades until she and Obi-wan both came to their senses. They both separated the boys after a few seconds of sparring.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" Siri demanded; her green eyes blazing. Both Anakin and Ferrus explain their story, the loudest volume possible, at a hundred klicks an hour at the same time.

"ENOUGH!" Siri bellowed. The boys shut up immediately. Then they were able to hear a faint sobbing. Siri made a confused face, her rage fading away. _A complete monster to a compassionate soul? Remarkable. _Obi-wan thought to himself. She made her way past the two bedrooms that were on a walkway that was exposed to the outside, with a guard rail on the outside of the walkway. The yellow colored walls and the grey brick of the stairs complemented the theme of the house perfectly, just as Padmé designed it as a young girl. She had her head in her hands as she sobbed to herself at a courtyard table. Siri ran down the steps to comfort Padmé. Meanwhile Obi-wan turned to Anakin, "What's wrong with her?" He asked barely below a whisper as if to not upset Siri or Padmé.

"HE kissed her, and wouldn't back off when she tried to get away." Anakin snarled. Ferrus was about to argue back, but Siri cut him off right on cue, "SHUT IT!" She said before pulling a chair beside Padmé and sitting in it. Siri took her hand, "Is that true?" She asked gently. Padmé nodded vigorously and whispered something in Siri's ear because she was too ladylike to say it out loud. After all, she knew Siri would blurt it out for her.

"YOU KISSED HER AND …..?" Siri blurted right on cue.

"Yes, and he would've gotten away with it if Anakin hadn't had stopped him. He may have slightly overreacted, but it was only to save me." She said pathetically between tears. Anakin bit his teeth to keep from smirking, boy could his politician tell a lie. Ferrus' mouth dropped open, "That's a lie!" Ferrus protested.

"No, she's telling the truth!" Anakin shot back.

"Liar!" Ferrus said yet again. Then Typho came out running, "What's going on?" He asked looking from the shirtless young Jedi to the senator in tears.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Siri said annoyed due to her lack of sleep. Then they popped out of nowhere; Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Embo, Sugi and two assassin droids.

"Too bad you won't live to find out." Aurra Sing sneered as they all surrounded them.

* * *

End of Chapter 10! Yes, sorry, the cursed cliffhanger. But if you don't like it; that means you're mad because you want to know what happens next… And since you like it that means you owe it to me to review. But enough of me being vague: _**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**_ They mean everything to me! And those who do; please keep it up. Please and thank you.

~elizgirl531


	11. Surprises

So sorry I've kept you guys waiting forever! But THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! But also Happy Early Valentine's Day Also I really hope you enjoy and I know some of you follow this without subscribing, which is appreciated, but please review this so I know who you are. Even if you don't have an account on here just go for it! My reviewers: Keep 'em coming! Please review, favorite etc you know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own.

* * *

Anakin's first instinct was to protect Padmé. It was first priority no matter how mad he knew he'd be once they found time to talk to her alone. He leaped down the stairs his lightsaber giving its steady hum. He put Typho and Padmé with Siri's help.

"Business is business, now hand over the senator or you're all dead!" Cad Bane sneered.

"Over my dead body!" Anakin spat.

"As you wish." Bane replied before commanding the crew to take the offensive. They divided the Republic in two, with Siri, Anakin, Typho and Padmé on one side with Obi-wan and Ferrus on the other. Siri held back Bane and Aurra Sing as much as she could, allowing Anakin and Padmé to slip away around the far side of the patio.

Typho shot at Bane and Sing with his blaster from behind Siri as she deflected the shots away from the retreating Jedi and senator. But before Siri could move Typho out of harm's way, an assassin droid from across the patio hit him in the back, just below his right shoulder. He cried out in pain and dropped his gun. Aurra Sing had already gone after Anakin and Padmé, so Siri took to the offensive against Bane to allow Typho room to retrieve his gun. Siri got too close for Bane's liking, so he was using desperate measures to evade her blade. He shot a graph ling hook into a tree, got a firm grip on the rope, stepped onto the balcony and swung off, knocking Siri down. But Typho found his gun just in time to shoot right through the rope, sending Bane into the water below.

Siri jumped back on her feet and helped Typho over to Obi-wan and Ferrus who were with two assassin droid along with Sugi and Embo. Siri slung Typho just below the stairs before she headed up to join the fight with Ferrus and Obi-wan. Ferrus had eliminated Embo with a blow to the chest, and pushed him over into the water just before he noticed the assassin droid going over to Typho who was only armed with a gun and nothing to protect him with. Ferrus leaped down the stairs in front of Typho to block and return the fire back to the droid, which eventually destroyed it. Ferrus helped him move up and moved him inside to hopefully get him out of the cross fire.

Sugi and the droid moved the fight down the stairs and onto the patio. The two Jedi drove them back to the balcony while swiftly avoiding the gunfire. Obi-wan sliced Sugi's gun in half and Siri avoided his blade, to end up opening up her neck. She backed up and dove over the balcony and into the water. Since the assassin droid was now alone, it brought out a flamethrower, spewing flames in their direction. It caught on their robes, so they jumped backward so they jumped backward so they could put distance between themselves and the flames. They threw off their robes and stomped out the flames before the droid went back to its blaster. They both worked together to reflect them, but one beam 'accidentally' got past her blade and it hit his forearm.

"What was that for?" Obi-wan demanded after he yelped in pain; they both knew it to be no accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I heard something!" She said angrily. His eyebrow furrowed, "Are you mad about what happened on the platform on the roof the other night?" He asked in-between lightsaber slashes.

"No! I'm mad about what _almost _happened on the roof the other night!" She exclaimed angrily. He stayed silent awhile before aggressively cutting the droid in half and pushing it over the balcony. They both deactivated their lightsabers before Obi-wan came back and walked towards her, cupped half of her face and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands brushed her back with his other free hand. All frantic thoughts in her head halted. She made the most of the next few seconds before they heard Padmé's scream.

They pulled away awkwardly and ran upstairs. As soon as the scene registers, Typho shot Sing in the arm, she pushed Padmé out of her headlock and ran out of the room as soon as she saw two more Jedi enter the scene. Aurra jumped over the balcony and onto the hovercraft with Bane piloting. They were klicks away in the blink of an eye.

* * *

End of Chapter 11! Thank you for reading! Please review to tell me if you enjoyed! Tell me if you enjoyed your early Valentine's Day present! Please and thank you!


	12. Things To Dicuss In The Morning

Hello! I finally stopped procrastinating and wrote this; sorry I took so long… I hope this makes up for the wait…. But _**reviews are greatly appreciated**_ and _**please favorite as much as you want**_ If you really want more ASAP I would ask that you review. If I get a really good response I get motivated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

The attack had drained the group of all of their energy. Their pulses were still racing and the adrenaline still hot in their veins, but were going back to normal levels steadily. Anakin took out his dataclip that had been useless since the 'communication blackout' and stopped jamming the signal only to announce, "Well at least our signals back." He said trying to be optimistic.

Padmé gave him an irritated look knowing this was his doing. But in return she only received a cold glare which cut at her heart. She'd have to talk to her husband later.

"Did you call for a transport?" The injured Typho questioned.

"Of course. It was already on the way after hearing explosions. It should be here within the hour." Anakin replied.

The royal craft arrived much sooner than expected and they all boarded the spacious craft. Padmé took one final look back at her house and frowned before walking on board. The house had an oasis of pleasant memories there, now only to be soiled within days.

The rest of them followed and Siri and Obi-wan were the last ones to board. Obi-wan offered his hand out to Siri to help her aboard, which she took in hers while he blushing slightly as the hatch shut behind them.

"Where to Miss Padmé?" C-3PO inquired.

"Back to Coruscant. I have to be on time for the vote." Padmé replied. The golden droid nodded and went to set a course along with R2-D2. The six of them sat at a table in the main room.

"Now once we reach Coruscant, will you go back to the Jedi temple?" Padmé asked.

"Well no. We know those bounty hunters are after you; they will surely try to harm you at the vote. Our task hasn't been accomplished yet." Siri replied.

"Then what are you planning?" Padmé inquired.

"I think we can deal with that after some rest." Obi-wan replied. They all nodded and Anakin 'accidentally' bumped Ferrus.

"Hey! Do you have a problem?" Ferrus demanded.

"Quit your bickering. If we're to catch those bounty hunters we have to work as a team. Get over you petty problems and get some rest!" She growled before walking away to catch up to Obi-wan to was walking down the hall with Typho who went to the medical room. That left Padmé, Ferrus, and Anakin alone. They waited until everyone was truly gone before speaking.

"Look, I have no idea what the Mustafar is going on with the datapad and accusing me of things I would even think about trying, but it's got to end. Look, I'm sorry about what I did, but when we have to report to the council, we are both going to be in deep trouble if we don't do something about it. I'll be for you in the council room, if you're for me however." Ferrus offered.

"No way would I agree to that!" Anakin sneered.

"So what? The data was automatically erased when detached from a dataclip more than 72 hours with classified information." Anakin reminded him.

"I uploaded it to my dataclip and changed the settings to not automatically delete itself. I don't know what's on here, but I'm gonna find out what's so important. You're gonna cover up for me or else I'll give the information to Obi-wan and tell him about your lies. We can help each other and this won't come out." He offered.

"Never." Anakin replied before going to the cockpit after being summoned. Ferrus turned to Padmé, "I actually quite impressed by how well you lie, Mrs. Skywalker." He smirked. Padmé stopped breathing momentarily. She didn't utter a response in any way. He laughed, "That's what I thought. Now if I were you, I'd thoroughly convince your husband to accept my offer before my generosity runs out."

* * *

"You'd rest better by yourself." Obi-wan advised her.

"You're mistaken. Resting with you would be much better." Siri replied.

"Maybe," Obi-wan said trying not to smile, "but I think there's quite a risk involved. If we're caught, it'll look worse than it really is." He said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Especially since everyone will be too tired to pry." She replied batting her eyelashes so he'd allow her to go inside his room. To her joy, it worked like a charm. He opened the door and she slipped inside looking around to herself under the covers and without any protest from Obi-wan, cuddling up to him.

"So what are we now?" She asked.

"That's another thing we'll discuss in the morning."

* * *

It was a minor situation. Repairs were the only reason why Anakin was needed in the cockpit. The captain of the ship was new and learning quite a bit on the job, so he had a good time talking to the captain about the ship. Eventually conversation died down and Anakin dozed off in his co-pilot with Padmé and Ferrus on his mind. He knew Padmé was faithful and she technically didn't do anything wrong, but the ordeal plagued his mind even when he slept. Then he was awoken by beeping.

The captain looked at his radar, "Two crafts are approaching from the rear. They've been following us the whole trip." He announced. Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Bane. I guess some things can't wait until morning."

* * *

**End of Chapter 12! Please review, subscibe, and favorite!**


	13. Plans and A Heart Already Won

Hello I've felt really guilty about making you guys wait so much so I decided to write back to back chapters. So I hope you like it… P.S. Take the Siri and Obi-wan stuff in any way you like… _**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND READ MY PROFILE**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does, I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own.

* * *

Obi-wan lifted the sheets and Siri crawled out from underneath them. "I sense it too." She said. They could both feel that something just wasn't right, so they figured they should split up and not run the risk of being caught. As soon as she opened the door and made it outside, Anakin turned the corner.

"Wake-up Obi-wan, I'm afraid we've been followed." He said as he went down the hall to wake the others. She rolled her eyes frustrated at the carelessness of others that they could be followed. And having to walk back to Obi-wan's room again. He raised an eyebrow at seeing Siri in his doorway again, "Miss me already?" He teased.

"Yes and no. We're being followed, so Anakin told me to wake you up. So now that you are, put some descent clothes on and come to the cockpit." She said before heading there herself.

Anakin entered Padmé's chamber without knocking. She was his wife; he found no reason in his mind to knock. He barged in and she sat up completely startled before realizing it was her husband and rubbing her eyes. The few hours of sleep she got weren't near enough.

"We're being followed. Everyone's meeting in the cockpit, I'd thought you'd like to know." He said monotonously with a cold gaze attached. She sighed at his behavior and climbed out of bed to stand in front of him. She arched her neck back to look up at him, but he looked past her to anything he could lay eyes on except her. She sighed again and reached back behind him to shut the door before she tilted his chin down and kissed at his jaw line.

"Why must you be so stubborn? You know I did nothing to intentionally upset you." She said soothingly.

"Yeah, unintentionally; but that doesn't fix the whole Ferrus thing either." Anakin replied angrily.

"There's no need to be jealous. Ferrus is going after a heart already won. There's nothing left for him to gain." Padmé assured him.

"The rest of you that isn't your heart." He muttered. She gave him a tired sad look before continuing, "I know the whole situation is making you upset as it is me, but we'll somehow deal with Ferrus later." She promised. He slowly nodded and looked down at her. And as soon as he did, he knew it was a mistake. Her brown eyes never failed to get to him. She smiled and tip-toed up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips, "I love you too, but don't think you're off the hook." He reminded her.

She raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Now what would give me the idea that I was off the hook? C'mon, let's-" She was cut off by a big explosion that rocked the ship.

"Get to the cockpit." Anakin finished for her as he led Padmé out the door.

* * *

_Boom. _Everyone in the cockpit regained their footing. "How do they keep managing to hit us?" Obi-wan demanded.

"I'm having trouble evading the fire, sir. The ship was damaged when we took off, but somehow it cleared inspection for takeoff. Our deflector shields have been damaged in the rear which makes it easy for them to target us." The captain explained.

"So we're sitting ducks? Why haven't they blown us out of the water yet?" Siri asked.

"If they blow us all up, they will have no proof that it was their doing. They'd need bodies as proof to their employer." Obi-wan explained.

"How do they plan to get bodies then?" Ferrus asked.

"Easy; knock out all reflector shields and try to board," Anakin explained, "but sadly, that's our best option." The room was in an uproar.

"How could the bounty hunters boarding us be our best option?" Siri demanded.

"Simple, we divide and conquer. The ship is too wobbly for them to dock very long. They'll have to drop them off and come back at a set time. Someone's got to fly the ship, or at least a computer. We could take out their ship and the intruders. That of course anyone has a better idea." Anakin asked looking around the faces in the small room.

"What about escape pods?" Ferrus asked.

"They would easily follow you and kill you once you landed. But that's if you're lucky and they don't shoot you down in the first place." Obi-wan replied.

"Well if Anakin's plan is the only one that has the highest percentage of getting us out of this alive, then let's do it." Siri replied.

* * *

End of Chapter 13! Sorry for the cliffie I hope you enjoyed! Please, please review, favorite and check out my profile


	14. Use It Against Them

Hello it's been awhile since I've updated… So I wanted to make it up to you subscribers by giving you all a really long chapter. Well not excessively long, but longer than I usually do. But thanks for being patient with me even though you didn't have a choice! This took me forever and I'm sorry if this is confusing but please read and review! If you're also feeling generous, I'd also appreciate if you subscribe, favorite, read my profile and get other fellow Star Wars fans to read this. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

Everyone was searching for weapons. Even the pilot; he didn't even bother piloting the ship in this predicament. But he did leave the distress signal on. Not only might it save them; the company attacking them would infer help was the only option they had. The crew assembled at the only loading dock just waiting for the unknown beings to dock.

"Are you sure they're going to dock?" Siri inquired.

"I'm sure. No matter who is attacking us, it's for some type of gain. Bounty money and or robbing the vessel will require docking the ship. That unless they want to do things the hard way." Obi-wan replied.

"Not to lack patience Master, but what in the galaxy are they waiting for?" Anakin asked.

"Heavens knows. Now keep quiet. You'll spoil the surprise." Obi-wan replied as they all felt the ship rock in a different way. They had not been blasted this time. The unknown antagonist had finally docked. There was a long corridor just outside the docking station. The group had split in half at either side to overwhelm their surprise 'guests'. It suddenly became silent. The partner ship had stopped firing while the other docked.

Sweat became visible on brows and breathing became less frequent even ass all of their hearts were pounding. The dock door came open with a crash. The four lightsabers came to life instantly, but it did no good to the blasts. With criminal intuition, they had inferred the temporary inhabitants of the ship would be waiting close outside the doors. They were, to the group's display, correct. The charges sent all of them on either side hurtling through the air almost fire and smoke. No one was seriously injured, they all discovered. But that had taken away many precious seconds and a lot of ground. They obviously had no intention of the bounty. They were not bounty hunters, but deep space pirates.

Anakin and Ferrus leapt up on the left side of the corridor and kept Padmé safe behind the constant blaster fire. She, occasionally peering out and taking a few blaster shots at the pirates through the two young men's fast moving lightsabers, which is the exact technique the pilot picked up after having a glimpse of them from the other side of the corridor.

Obi-wan and Siri's blade provided sufficient cover for him to take many accurate shots at the pirates. The technique did start to make progress gradually. The two with blasters had been able to pick off a couple pirates blasts to wound and kill several of the opposing force. But new replacements just kept coming and coming to make up for the wounded and killed. But they ran out when the ship had left the docking station

Then they realized their technique was inefficient to beating the opponent. So they pulled a few tricks out of the hat. Starting with the knock-out gas that luckily for them, wasn't made correctly and wouldn't be as lethal.

"Don't let it in your system!" Siri shouted. She closed her eyes and plugged her nose feeling the force for effective cover from blaster fire for herself, her partner, and the pilot behind her which took a ton of concentration for the four Jedi. They only had a split second to avoid the flamethrower. The sudden movement caused most everyone to open their eyes. It was too late to close them.

Even if minor now, the knock-out gas was still present and just as destructive. It burned and it burned everywhere. Padmé's sight became blurry with her own tears, she couldn't see a thing and she could only feel her nose burn. Then everything else was burning when she could see finally. Ferrus had pulled her out of the flame's path at the cockpit.

Everyone was disoriented and the pirates kept attacking. The fire had gotten into the electrical system behind Padmé and Ferrus and it began exploding behind and in front of them. She was cut off from Anakin and they were all being pushed back. The ship had an open floor plan with rooms in the center. So, there was only a circular plan to the whole ship and the pirates were trying to back themselves into the middle on both sides surrounding them.

The pirates had taken the first corridor and were now occupied with working the sides. Both halves of the group had been pushed back as far as they could without going into the back corridor and being trapped.

"Anakin!" Siri screamed from across the hall.

"You have a plan?" He screamed back.

"Make them think the charges work without getting anyone killed! When they use the biggest artillery, use it against them!" She screamed over the noise before disappearing from the corridor and back into her side of the battle. Anakin wasn't really sure what she meant, but he decided to take it step by step.

Step one: "Make them think the charges work."

_Alright, easily done. Give up ground to add to the illusion_. Which he did. Ferrus who was cut off from Anakin with Padmé looked at him confused. He knew he was giving up ground on purpose.

"What are you doing?" Ferrus demanded.

"Mirror what I'm doing! Trust me." He said.

"Are you crazy? There's an electrical fire behind us!" He shouted.

"Why should I trust you?" Ferrus demanded.

"Because you can bet on your life I won't let her get hurt!" He replied. To Ferrus' logic; he _could _bet his life on that. He fell back whenever charges were thrown, but he especially Padmé had no room. Then all the pirates pulled out different kind of charge; the big one.

Step Two: "Use it against them."

And that's what Anakin screamed at Ferrus. In that split second, he figured out what he was supposed to do. He hoped Ferrus caught on in time. All four Jedi forced-pushed the charges to the pirates just as they exploded. The pirates on this ship had been eliminated.

Ferrus and Padmé ran away from the cockpit as some minor explosions still went on. "I signaled for the ship to get back, now I'm not sure which pirate ship is going to pick us up. I'm hoping for the one that had the pirates we just disposed of. Whichever it is, _we_ break in! I am not doing this again! We have the element of surprise let's use it!" Siri said as the already deteriorating ship jolted again from docking again.

"Charges on my mark…1…2…3… Now!" Obi-wan said. The door blasted open and the pirates all attacked at once. There were only three on board, but they did put up quite a fight. However, the group of Jedi and the others had learned their lesson from the knock-out gas and how to use strengths against others. After that, there were no living pirates on either the pirates' one ship or the Republic cruiser. Then the Republic cruiser couldn't go on any longer and its engines began to fail.

The two adjoined ships began to be sucked in from the gravitational pull of a nearby star. "There's not enough power to make up for both ships and you fried the auto-dock chip. Get rid of the other ship manually after everyone's on board!" Anakin called from the cockpit. Obi-wan and Siri had to run down to the docking station and had to lower Siri into the other ship to grab Captain Typho, C-3PO, and R2-D2. _All the things I go through to save astro droids. _ Siri thought angrily to herself.

"Everyone's clear!" Obi-wan called.

"Blowing more charges!" Siri announced as she shut the door to the new ship and blew apart the two ships safely. She threw her head back and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ahh, a nice breath of fresh air." She said relieved. Obi-wan's eyes grew big as he turned to cockpit. He turned her eyes to the front windshield. In front of them were 20 pirate ships all identical to the one they had just taken over all waiting. Her mouth dropped open. "Master Tachi," Anakin called from the cockpit. "Any idea how to use their strength against them this time?"

* * *

End of Chapter 14! Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, and get alerts! Thanks!

~Love Elizgirl531


	15. New Plan

Yes, I'm a terrible person I haven't updated in forever. So better late than never. I've really got no excuses for not posting. Please read, review, and subscribe, favorite, and share and anything else you can come up with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own.

* * *

Siri stared at the vast amount of pirate ships surrounding their ship in shock and frustration, mostly frustration. _Just when I thought this was all over with… We've only survived part one_. She thought to her frustrating dismay. She thought back to what Anakin had asked her. She had to dig back into her memory to replay his remark in her head. How was she supposed to use their strength against them?

"Well let's see," she said thinking aloud. "Strength. The pirate's strength in numbers. We could use their overconfidence in numbers to get us out of this mess..." She trailed off at the end of her somewhat of a suggestion.

"You plan on alerting the other ships of the sudden change in occupants in their fellow pirate ship?" Obi-wan asked, somewhat amused. She shook her fatigue away, "No. No. Of course not. Anakin! Why don't you have the visor up over the front windshield of the ship?" She demanded.

"They could see you piloting. If that isn't a dead giveaway that something's amiss, I don't know what is." She muttered striding over to Anakin at the controls. He had a perplexed look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't know how to fly this...?" She asked slowly, carefully easing her tone back to not get an agitated retaliation in return.

"It's not that I don't know how," He said carefully tampering with various buttons and mechanisms; "It's that I'm not familiar with the controls. The styling is- something else." He replied half involved in his work.

"Wonderful. So how's the communication going?" She asked him.

"Ask Ferrus. Ahhh. There we go." Anakin sighed in relief as he found the button initiating the visor overhead the main windshield of the spacecraft shielding the Jedi and the rest of their company from sight.

"Alright, so they aren't able to see us. Will they find that suspicious?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Well a lot less suspicious than finding Jedi piloting a ship. Why are there ten ships? I've seen people work together, but not this many people." Anakin commented.

"Ferrus, what are they saying?" Siri asked. He gave her the hand as if that would silence her. She gave him a look of unbelief. No one just dismissed her with the wave of a hand.

"Unbelievable." She muttered strutting over to her former padawan to understand what was really going on.

Obi-wan stood still amused by this. Anakin was busy with the controls, Padmé was busy with Typho and the droids in the back room, and everyone had been too occupied to notice Obi-wan's wandering eyes. Siri always had been a beauty whether she would own up to it or not. She was for the most part calm and kept together, but the stress had gotten to her- to all of them. Barking at Ferrus was merely mild for her; to see her really loose her cool would be catastrophic.

He noticed her ivory skin on her forehead creasing into a worried expression and her nervous fingers tapping on the control board next to her former padawan as she always did when she was frustrated and impatient, which wasn't too often.

He was suddenly drawn from a trance when explosions lit up the sky. For once they were not directed at the Jedi's newly acquired ship. One ship approaching the cluster attacked a ship on the farthest side. Ferrus repeated something in a native tongue hoping someone would recognize the language.

By instinct, Anakin cringed. He hadn't had to use the language too much and he dreaded it every time. He dreaded the circumstances to how he learned the language; slavery.

"She's not here. She's not here. You're following us. It's our money." He roughly translated. Everyone stood silently trying to decipher this.

"Were they ever working together?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But they're turning on each other." Anakin remarked before successfully, casually pulling the ship back out of the crossfire without anyone paying attention. Or so they thought.

"They're turning the ships toward us." Siri said with slight panic in her voice.

"Ferrus! What are they saying?" She said raising her voice.

"I don't know! I'll put it through the main speaker system. Anakin can translate it not me." He said. The sounds of many voices in many native tongues ran through the speakers all at once. Anakin had to use his concentration skills considerably before he could make sense of what was said.

"They're asking what we found in Huttese. Pirates aren't usually known to speak that, but bounty hunters do. They're demanding to know if we have prisoners or if we killed them." He translated quickly.

"Well don't let them know we're alive. But we don't want them to turn on us." Ferrus debated.

"So what am I supposed to tell them?" Anakin demanded.

"That we have prisoners and we need to get out of here." Obi-wan replied. Anakin did as requested and waited for a response.

"They want us to hand the prisoners over and they keep all the money or they board us and kill us." He replied.

"Kill the people who supposedly took prisoners? They must want us alive desperately. Anakin, can you get us to hyper speed and to Coruscant?" Siri inquired.

"This wasn't built for that type of speed. I don't know why this vessel would be out here. I'll see what I can do to rig it to get close enough to Coruscant to get a message to the council and or senate if we're lucky." Anakin said struggling with wires.

"Stall them." Siri requested more of demanded at Ferrus. He however was used to this in a tense situation and got right to it. Anakin was half listening to the transmissions, half working on rigging the ship to go to hyper speed.

"They're bickering over the money. Someone put a huge bounty on Senator Amidala. Bane wasn't hired especially; the reward was so big it got his attention. There's something big behind all this." Anakin said before electrocuting himself accidentally.

"So all of these people aren't working together, they're all looking for Padmé." Siri said out loud.

"How much is the reward?" She inquired.

"A lot more than you can imagine!" Anakin replied.

"I can imagine quite a bit." Ferrus muttered.

"You get my point. I've heard of bounties, but never has it been 60 million credits. Anyone having anything to do with the war wouldn't spend that much money for someone like a senator to be dead." Anakin replied.

"It's not about how much they spend. It's about how much they offer. Who would really pay the money?" Obi-wan pointed out.

"Good point. But have you heard who issued the bounty?" Ferrus asked.

"No. He hasn't been mentioned yet. But whoever it is, they all believe they'll get the money if they bring Padmé alive." Anakin said before another electrocution almost occurred again.

"Great! I'm going to need parts now. It's fried. There's nothing more I can do here." He groaned.

"Nothing more you can do? How are we supposed to get out of here?" Obi-wan demanded.

"If we pretended to let someone board the ship, we could take another ship or at least take the parts I need back to this ship." He said.

"Again? Are you crazy? We were almost killed!" Ferrus exclaimed.

"Well if you have any other ideas please present them. Come on. If we let one board, it might disrupt the fighting going on. More importantly get rid of the unnecessary suspicion." Anakin pointed out.

"Say we board their ship; what if everyone else gets the idea that there's something going wrong and they all turn on us?" Ferrus asked.

"We take off in either ship. If I get parts I could fix it in five minutes." He promised confidently. Obi-wan sighed, "It seems like our only option. We can't just fly away when they think we have sixty million credits worth in bounties on board."

"Maybe we can." Ferrus commented. Everyone turned to him, puzzlement lining all their faces.

"You wanted to know if I had any other ideas. I figured I'd go ahead." Ferrus explained.

"Who's stopping you? By all means." Obi-wan said with a wave of the hand signaling him to continue.

"They can't get their money if our ship is too damaged. What if we use bait of Padmé to lure them to the ship, steal the part Anakin needs for the ship, and leave?" He suggested.

"That's extremely dangerous for Padmé. I say we full on board and take the part. We can't use this act to gamble her life with." Anakin argued.

"It's not the Jedi way to attack a ship for parts." Obi-wan reminded him.

"We'll give them a chance to surrender master, no worries." Anakin smirked.

Siri sighed to herself and turned to Ferrus who was at the controls of the transmission system, "Call the lead ship over. We might as well get this over with. We'll take Anakin's brilliant advice and ask them to surrender."

* * *

End of chapter 15! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's not the longest chapter, but I should get the new one soon… Please, please review! Even if you have in the past and especially if you haven't yet! I read them ALL and would love to hear from you! :D

P.S. Everyone should go out and go see Episode 1 in 3D on the 10th! Anyone else super excited besides me?


	16. Escape To Coruscant

Bet you guys didn't guess I'd actually keep my promise huh? Well I did I got reviews and I sat down and wrote for two and a half hours on this baby. Not even counting editing. I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope I can get lots of reviews? Subscriptions and favorites too? I want to hear from people who haven't reviewed yet! And the ones who keep reviewing too of course. Gold stars for all of you who keep doing that ;) **_Can we get this to 100 reviews? We're at 90. Stay on target. Stay on target. :P_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

"Anakin, you're fluent in the language they're using, will you comply with their request to "give the prisoners" by asking the lead ship to pick them up?" Siri requested. He nodded and went by Ferrus to the communications centre. Even being able to sense his force signature sent his blood boiling beneath his fingertips. He forced himself to restrain, reflecting on every teaching, or lecturing Obi-wan had given him on self-control.

Ferrus sensed the agitation and moved from the seat without a word. Anakin sat down in the seat and pressed the precise button to begin relaying Siri's message. Padmé walked out of the back with a wounded Typho, "What's going on?" The Jedi looked at each other masking their apprehension at who would explain it to her. To everyone's logic, Obi-wan would be the ideal choice with his calm disposition and the talent of "letting them down easy".

He simply explained to her that they needed a part that would fix the hyper-drive so they could escape the pack of twenty pirate ships looming around the space ominously. She took that all calmly with a gently nod. The part in the story where the pirates were to actually board the ship was where they began to have- turbulence.

"Board the ship? You're just going to let them walk on?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course not. We'll give them a chance to surrender once they realize that most of us are Jedi and we're not pirates like we claim to be." Anakin promised before stepping away from the control board. Padmé took a deep breath to compose herself, "Well, if there's no other way to get away from here, I trust you. My life has been in your hands several times before; I don't doubt your abilities. Do you have a plan?" She asked in Anakin's direction.

He flashed his perfect teeth in a smirk, "Always milady."

* * *

The ship shook as the neighboring ship locked in place. Three lightsabers blared to life as a preemptive strike. Siri stayed behind to ensure the senator and her bodyguard and droids were safe. Due to Ferrus' lack of experience and the lowest Midi-chlorian levels, he would've been asked to stay with her, but after the incident at the lake house, Siri wouldn't stand for it. The boys could handle the situation without her.

The men had made an educated guess that of course the pirates would be armed, but they doubted they would straightway have their weapons pointed forwards. Regardless, a few lousy pistols versus three well-trained Jedi? Surrender would be the obvious choice.

After the surrender which was planned to be a few minutes at most, Anakin was to go in and retrieve the part he needed. They all stood beside the door a reasonable distance waiting for their guests to enter. Sounds of movement were obviously evident which threw the men off. Pirates and or bounty hunters weren't one for giving themselves away so easily, they were known for their cunning stealth in all areas. So why didn't they pick up their feet?

The door opened and the sound became crystal clear. These footsteps weren't by a being, but by a machine. Three that had lined up in a particular array turned to Obi-wan and Ferrus, their gray metal frames with the piercing red eye on the right.

"Separatists." Ferrus muttered after he and Obi-wan had cut them down after the robot's momentary hesitation.

"Anakin, we'll go forward onto the ship, follow behind us and go find your part." His former master instructed. Anakin gave a slight nod in affirmation before the two charged through the docking station slicing droids into several pieces. By the time they had entered the other half of the conjoined ships, the battle droids had already caught on to destroying the intruders.

The droids from this vast ship had been given somewhat of an upgrade; their blasters were far more advanced and powerful than before. Both Jedi relied on instinct and the guidance of the force to reflect the beams at perfect angles to ricochet the blasts back to the droids who had aimed at them.

"How did we not notice how large this ship was?" Ferrus called over his shoulder before lashing back at droid who had tried to sneak up on Obi-wan, "It's clearly not one of a bounty hunter or pirate slime-ball." He observed.

"Anakin put up the visor on the front windshield of the vessel and we were too preoccupied past then to notice the separatists come up. Speaking of Anakin, let's push the droids away from the cockpit so he has room to retrieve the part so he can get in and out without any trouble." He said striding so he could corral them back into a corner. Ferrus followed him and just as Anakin thought everything was clear, he heard a muffled surprise from his comrades. He paused before passing the barrier between the two ships.

"Ventress."

_Why couldn't I sense her presence?_ Anakin wondered. She had been able to mask her presence effectively, perfectly. She was now too occupied with Obi-wan and Ferrus to notice the swift Jedi passing through the corridor.

Anakin heard a commotion and guessed that the vast amount of droids headed in his master's location had been called in to aid Ventress. Half of him wanted to double back and help the two out, but he had a task to carry out so he could get his friends, wife, and sadly Ferrus, out of this cursed amount of space and back to Coruscant.

He was brought back to his current situation when he heard the sounds of hollow footsteps coming his way and quickly. It was second nature to leap to a beam that hung several feet in the air. After hoisting himself on top of the beam which was to most likely be used as the basis for a second story for the not yet completed ship, he stood upright. Using the force for help, he was able to concentrate enough to run atop of it.

Droids running beneath him gave him no trouble; they simply couldn't see him running several feet overhead. Anakin found this different method of traveling through the ship undetected extremely convenient. Well, to the point where there was no option but to jump downwards to the venerable hall below. There was a large entrance ahead of him which had been carelessly cracked opened. He slowly peered through the crack to find a hologram of none other than Count Dooku.

Anakin could barely breathe as he listened to the remainder of the conversation: "When Ventress has defeated the Jedi, you will meet me at the rendezvous point with Senator Amidala alive. My master has plans for her." The dark lord instructed coldly.

"Yes sir." The droid said before ending the transmission. At the thought of his Padmé being taken away, he was livid. He burst through the doors and his icy colored blade sliced every moving thing in the vicinity of the room into pieces. He took a few deep breaths after such rapid movements to calm himself back into a normal state.

He drew his lightsaber into the control panel and cut out the piece from the hyper drive that he required. Then remembering that they would leave Ventress on the ship, he decided to make the self destruct command useful. He placed the detonator switch on his person and hurried out the room sending Obi-wan a signal that he was ready to leave.

He rounded the corner into utter chaos. The droids were either in fragments littering the ground or shooting after Ferrus and Obi-wan who were chasing after Ventress. The coward that she was had fled into another corridor. The three Jedi cut their way through the droids with some difficulty, before finally making their way back into the docking station.

Anakin jammed the door behind them and ran to detach from the separatist ship and install the part into the hyper drive.

"Siri!" Obi-wan called. She quickly made her way to the front," All clear, no one entered but a few droids which I took care of." She said stopping at the door ready to strike if any battle droids fought their way through.

Padmé tried to make her way up front, but she had been warned against it for it being far too dangerous. She obeyed knowing she couldn't win the argument with the chances of escape so likely and so close. She hurried to the back to attend to Typho's wound. He'd gone through so much to ensure her safety. They all had, she was starting to doubt if it was all worth it.

"I got it!" Anakin screamed in relief as he climbed into the pilot seat and separated the two ships preparing to leave immediately.

"What if she follows us?" Ferrus called after him.

"I had a plan for that."

* * *

Ventress skidded to a halt at the cockpit. Droids were scattered in every direction imaginable and a piece of the control board was missing as well. In its spot was a faint beeping. She peered down to see the armed explosive resting in a nest of various twisted wires.

"Should we rendezvous with Count Dooku?" The droid asked. She leaped up pushing the pesky droid out of the way making a bee-line for the escape pod. She was falling through space just as the explosion rocked her tiny craft. The twenty pirate ships outside were now alerted to something going amiss as they spread apart.

"I'll kill you Skywalker! I swear it!" She hissed.

* * *

"Next stop Coruscant." Anakin sighed relieved. The others nodded after exhaustion had finally taken its toll.

"We have about a couple klicks before we are in range to communicate with the council, and twenty before we actually reach Coruscant." Anakin announced reading the specific travel gauges.

"Excellent. Everyone wake in a couple hours to report to the council before resting some more after on the long way home." Obi-wan instructed before yawing himself. The others nodded warily before they parted. Siri let Ferrus retire into his room first before she went into her quarters to hopefully be joined by Obi-wan later when no one was conscious enough to notice. He of course followed soon after and then Padmé made her way up to the empty cockpit.

She looked around and saw no one in sight, she had seen Siri and Obi-wan leave so she was confident that if anyone other than they were watching it wasn't the end of the world. Yet. The couple promised to deal with Ferrus later.

She ran her fingers through his hair quickly before sitting at his side. He turned toward her, and since feeling safe, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"How are you?" She asked softly. He sighed, "Tired."

"My room is plenty big enough and of course I'm willing to share. You need some rest Anakin. You can't get a good amount of rest in a chair. No one will even notice if you're with me since everyone's so tired." She put in softly in his ear hoping to convince him of her proposal. It was for his own good. She couldn't stand the idea of her lounging in her luxurious room when confining her husband to a cockpit chair. He gave a nod and practically sleepwalked after her to her room.

* * *

He pressed to hers and she pulled away reluctantly. "I can't make myself go through this again. I've been trying to forget what happened between us as padawans for so long, I can barely get it through my head that this is happening." Siri sighed.

"I understand completely. I'm just asking for you to be real with yourself. You were concerned for me while I was outnumbered today weren't you?" Obi-wan whispered. She nodded after realizing he was right.

"I'm confident in your abilities, you know I am, but it doesn't mean I don't worry about you." She said defensively.

"I know." He said brushing her cheek with his finger. They didn't say anything for awhile. After being so far apart for so long, a simple touch seemed sufficient enough for a conversation at the time.

"You said we'd talk about this." She reminded him. He nodded thoughtfully before resting on his back.

"I have been thinking about- this situation, you, and the order quite a bit." He admitted staring up at the ceiling and sheepishly avoiding her gaze. She curled up next to him under his arm.

"And?" She prodded eagerly.

"I've decided a few things," he began, "and firstly, I care about you immensely. I don't think I'm supposed to or allow myself feel this way, but I can't seem to help it. I might've taken an oath to the order, but I don't think they can tell me how I'm supposed to feel about you. Secondly, I hate all this hiding and I believe I've found us a solution." He said.

She raised an eyebrow and turned on her side to face him. "And what would that be?" She asked curiously awaiting his reply.

"Well it's more of an improper proposition." He corrected himself. She nodded smiling, "Go ahead. Say it."

"We've taken an oath to the order to maintain peace throughout the galaxy. Once the war is over and the galaxy is calm again, we could... retire together and marry." He said quietly looking into her bright eyes.

She studied him carefully. He was desperately expecting some kind of reaction. Something. Anything. He was looking for any sign of a smile or a perplexed expression. To his relief, it was a smile that spread across her lips.

She laced her fingers through his. "You know, I've never heard of Jedi "retiring" from the order, but I think it could be done. Once society is in debt to us for the clone wars, we should be able to live our lives and grow old together. So ask me again when the clone wars are over."

* * *

End of Chapter 16! What are you thinking right now? Tell me by sending a review please. If I get a ton I'll definitely continue! ;)

P.S. If you want to read something with the whole Padmé and Anakin madly in love stuff, and you want to get in the Valentine's Day spirit, you can check out this short I wrote awhile back :) You can click the link to my profile, scroll all the way down, and click on Valentine's Day (Brilliant title eh?) and review :D

Lots of love

~Elizgirl531


	17. Maintaining Composure

Guess who actually updated and has two thumbs? *Points thumbs towards myself* This girl! :) I got reviews, so I updated. This is in fact the longest chapter I've ever posted, and I know you guys hate cliffies, but I wasn't sure how else to end it... I really hope that since this a longer chapter that it makes up for it. I'm really proud of this chapter since it has a lot of plot and I REALLY would appreciate 100 reviews... :D PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND SUBSCRIBE! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and occassionally add my own.

* * *

After being torn from bed with a lack of sleep already once in the past twenty-four hours, the weary Jedi made their way to the cockpit once in range of communicating with the Jedi council.

"Master- if I may, I believe there's a bigger plot to all of this. While I was inboard a Separatist cruiser, I heard a transmission between Ventress and Dooku. She was instructed to take Senator Amidala alive to a rendezvous point." Anakin said holding back the hatred at the very idea.

"To keep her alive you say? Discuss these developments, we will." Yoda assured the young knight. Anakin nodded once before stepping back in line with his fellow Jedi.

"In that case, her life is still at risk, you will be expected to continue on your duties to protect the senator. Her presence at the vote is crucial for our side to win the senate's approval of funds for our clones' campaign. They're in dire need of new armor, tanks, artillery, and provisions in the Outer Rim." Mace Windu said through the flickering hologram projection.

"Yes master." The four Jedi chimed in unison. Windu nodded once before cutting the transmission from Coruscant.

"Alright then, I presume we'll have Senator Amidala under a close watch at her home in that case." Obi-wan stated.

"I doubt she'll be pleased at having so many in her home however." Anakin remarked remembering the last time he had to watch over her in her home.

"True, maybe we'll assign shifts of two Jedi once we've landed and worked out the security with Typho and Padmé's staff at the house. For the time being, we should rest some more if at all possible." Obi-wan replied drowsily, he had gone several days without sleep at most, the clone wars were rigorous; however, he had to admit he wasn't getting the best sleep after getting used to sharing his space while he slept with Siri. Not that'd he'd ever dare complain.

Anakin jabbed his elbow in Ferrus, jostling him awake with a snort. "Just following orders." He replied before practically sleep walking back to his quarters.

* * *

Forcing himself to gain composure, Count Dooku played the projection before bowing in respect.

"Lord Sidious, I did not expect to hear from you so early." He said as if pleasantly surprised that he'd been so generous to contact him earlier.

"Do you have Senator Amidala?" He pressed impatiently. Dooku swallowed hard, "No, my Lord. My apprentice has failed me. Skywalker and the other Jedi got through the armada of pirates." He seethed.

"Disappointing, but I've never underestimated Skywalker's ability. No matter, just get the senator alive at all costs." Sidious instructed firmly.

"May I inquire why my Lord has such a need for a certain senator?" Dooku asked politely hoping his master would look past the failure and explain his reasoning.

"She is the fall of Skywalker; I have foreseen it. She is necessary in my plot to destroy Skywalker."

_Or at least convert him to the dark side of the force_. Sidious devised to himself. His plans for a new apprentice didn't concern Dooku.

"Yes master, my apprentice will NOT fail again. I can assure you. She will be in our possession by the end of the upcoming gala whether I take her personally or not." He promised solemnly.

"Excellent. But beware, Skywalker will protect her at all costs, perhaps with his own life. Leave him alive if at all possible. I have my own plan for the newlyweds." He said with a dry laugh. Dooku decided to not ask anymore "stupid questions" and nod before cutting the transmission.

Anakin Skywalker marry Senator Amidala? This is all too rich. This will bring down his demise one way or another. She seems to be a weakness his young being can't possibly resist.

The light filtered through the blinds casting shadows periodically through the dark room nestled deep into the Jedi Temple. Carefully gliding through the room to not disturb Master Yoda, Mace sat in the middle of a nearby cushion. Time passed immeasurably.

"A disturbance in the force do you feel as well?" Yoda asked with his green eyes making contact with his comrade.

"Yes, I can feel the plot of the Sith dwelling all around the Senator and the four Jedi. It's unmistakable."

The old being nodded, his wrinkled deepening, "Agree with this, I do. Be very careful we must be. To great, the stakes are."

* * *

"It's so wonderful to be home." Padmé gushed as she stepped off the cruiser and into her apartment. She was greeted by her handmaidens and the rest of her staff which she soon dismissed for the evening being that four Jedi was enough safety she'd need, although Typho insisted on being useful and requested to stay.

She pulled off her heaviest robes and set them neatly in her closet before coming back into her living room refreshed. The Jedi had settled into her couches awkwardly except Anakin who felt right at home. He tried to let it seem as if the place was distantly familiar and not what he like to call home.

"Alright, I'm not sure how you plan on protecting me, but I have a guest room if one or two of you would like to share it." Padmé offered.

"Ladies first." Obi-wan said to Siri who sat across the couch.

"I don't mind sleeping on couches." She put in quickly.

"Just take the room master, you aren't inconveniencing anyone." Ferrus assured her.

"I guess it's been decided that I'll take the room." She said smiling at her former padawan.

"Wonderful, now what exactly did you have in mind for security?" She inquired.

"Perhaps we would be in shifts so two of us could report to the council while you are still being guarded?" Anakin proposed tossing the idea up in the air.

"Well, maybe not so much formal shifts, but some of us need to sleep, so at least one Jedi will be alert enough to protect you at all hours during the day." Obi-wan replied.

"Alright, Master and Obi-wan can be alert during the day, and Anakin and I could be alert during the night." Ferrus proposed.

"Oh no, you two cannot stand each other for one." Siri retorted.

"And you assaulted Padmé back on Naboo which we have yet to report to the Council on that messy business." Obi-wan added making them both sound like two parents scolding their children which they practically were.

"Why go to the council about this? Why don't you trust us to work out our problems and prove to you that this needs not be reported to the council?" Anakin suggested trying to somehow negotiate a peace settlement.

The "parents's" lips formed into a firm line debating on whether to grant their request or not.

"Padmé, what do you make of all of this?" Obi-wan asked remembering her feelings might contrast to the boys. However she followed Anakin's lead and followed suit.

"I think solving our problems is a wonderful idea. I trust the two to take good care of me on shift." Padmé lied through her teeth.

_I hope he's got a good reason to stand with Ferrus on this one. He wants to push Anakin out of the order and ruin my reputation for eloping with a Jedi. I hope he knows he's playing on thin ice_. Padmé thought to herself.

"Well if you're sure you're okay with this Padmé, I don't see why not." Siri said carefully sensing something was out of place, but she was unsure where the problem was.

"It's settled then. Did you two want to drop by the council?" Padmé suggested quickly hoping to get rid of the two so she could get to the bottom of what was silently running through the two young knights' brains.

"Quite right," Obi-wan said standing up along with Siri, "We shouldn't be gone more than a couple klicks. Call us on our comlinks if anything is wrong."

Shutting the door behind them, the two masters walked side by side out of the apartment. Such a simple task as walking was liberating for the two being that they were used to so much more complicated tasks.

"How is it that so many people have things to be doing all at the same time?" Siri mused to herself as she browsed the bustling population.

"It's a big planet, there's many things to do and too little time." Obi-wan replied as he tried to clear his mind and think clearly.

Making through the crowd with ease, the two headed towards an array of taxis that littered the streets hoping to catch one. Trying to draw away attention, they had placed their hoods over their faces to shield their identity until safely inside a cab.

The driver requested coordinates for their destination and Obi-wan gave them to him automatically. The driver shut the window to the cab giving the passengers privacy as he started on his way. Her eyebrows began to set in a perplexed expression.

"Those coordinates send us several klicks away from the council. Where are we going?" she asked beginning to fear that something was going amiss.

"The sun's beginning to set, and I figured we'd get something to eat." He said simply. This seemed to perplex her even more.

"Something to eat? Like on a date?" She demanded in a hushed whisper.

"Sure, a date. We've never been at liberty to go out for something as simple as a meal. I figured we'd take the opportunity since it has arisen today." Obi-wan explained calmly before shifting his cold hand over hers to soothe her. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself further in her seat.

"Yes, you're right. That's a wonderful idea Obi-wan. Thank you, I needed that." She said looking down at the couple's entwined hands. A smile formed on his lips, "Of course. Would you care to inquire how we Jedi will pull this off?" He asked intuitively.

She nodded slowly as if to prevent her heart from accelerating at the physical contact.

"I have always had a few credits saved up from when I've been given a small sum when granted leave. I saved it for a special occasion, and I couldn't imagine a better circumstance." He smiled sweetly before giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"Lovely, but how to you plan to stay- subtle?" She asked curious to see how thought out his plan really was.

"Subtlety won't be a problem where we're going." He promised.

"Why not...?"

* * *

Siri eyes the building careful before stepping in; she refused to judge what she read to be as "Rex's Diner" before she knew why Obi-wan he decided to bring her here. Obi-wan had gone in through the kitchen and he was hugging a four armed being belonging to a species Siri wasn't familiar with when she had walked in. They'd caused no distraction from anyone's meal as they were ushered into a more private section in the restaurant.

Being guarded by the tall sections of the booth, the couple sat next to each other on one side as Dex sat on the other. "Siri, Dex, Dex, Siri." Obi-wan said introducing the two. Dex held out her hand to her, "Pleasure to meet you."

She smiled warmly, "Its lovely to meet you as well."

"Now what brings you two here? Need any more pointers on cloners? I hear you're probably an expert now." Dex laughed.

"You can definitely say that. We're actually on our way to the council after a long journey to Coruscant. We figured we'd stop by here for some real quality nourishment." Obi-wan smiled. His friend laughed whole-heartedly.

"Alright then," he said standing up from his seat, "I'll send a waitress right out." He smiled before knocking the table twice as a farewell.

The "female" droid waitress rolled up to take their order and she felt completely unprepared. She briskly took a menu and looked over the contents feeling lost. She looked up, "I'll have whatever he's having."

Obi-wan chuckled at this before ordering two cheeseburgers, two fries, and one milkshake to share. The droid hurried off to fulfill the order before she raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly did we order? I've never heard of a milk-shook, milk-shake or whatever that was." She said as if irritated at the fact.

He smiled, "A milkshake is a custard-like substance that is usually mixed with chocolate or strawberries and is a typical dessert in some exotic location where this diner is themed. Anakin and I have visited places like these before, and the food is quite delicious." He assured her. She sighed defeated, "I guess we'll see about that."

Just as the words left her mouth, the trays of food were set in front of them. The two split up the food except they were left with one milkshake with two straws.

"Are we supposed to share that-?" She asked unintentionally sounding disgusted.

"Well, there's two straws, and you don't mind-" She cut him off chuckling to herself.

"I meant that we're lacking the professional aspect of this- meeting." She smirked.

"Well here," Obi-wan said moving to the other side of the booth, "Now we aren't so close together." He said before taking a straw distinctly on the left and taking a sip. Looking aside as if not paying attention, he used the force to silently scoot the glass a few inches over to Siri. Being discrete, she took a sip when no one was watching and gently forced it back in his direction. The whole meal followed in the same fashion before the two were done eating.

Obi-wan tipped the waitress, before he led himself and Siri deep into the city to search for another taxi. After being successful in finding one, they both stifled a laugh once separated from the driver.

"I have no idea how we got away with that! That was not "professional" in any way." She laughed. He nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if the council got an anonymous tip saying two Jedi, one being a beautiful blue eyed woman and-" He cut off at the loss of a description of himself. She was all too willing to help him.

"And the silly, handsome Jedi master accompanying me?" She asked smirking in his direction. He shrugged sheepishly, "Sure, Siri. Sure."

* * *

_Maintaining composure was so much more difficult than it looked_. The Council was strictly business and the two were taken back to their strict Jedi lives. They reported their mission to the council together; however, leaving out the Padmé, Anakin, and Ferrus ordeal. They'd decided that their willingness to fix their problems was more beneficial than disciplining them for their actions at the lake house. They were young knights now, not padawans. They needed to start thinking for themselves now.

Obi-wan would catch her eye, and she would catch his. She wanted to smile; she knew it. She summoned all calming techniques she learned from the force as possible. Their secret depended on it. She had to be firm for the both of them on this. With the council right in front of them, they had to shield their thoughts and feelings the best they could.

The meeting was over, and their duty finally fulfilled. The meeting had lasted quite a bit longer than expected, so they weren't forced to lie about the length of the meeting making their expected arrival to Padmé's apartment later than anticipated.

* * *

Previously...

Padmé' waited patiently for Anakin's nod confirming that the two masters had left the premises for the Jedi council. Once he did, the three sighed in relief before Ferrus stood up.

"I assume you agreed to negotiate a peace settlement?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Peace settlement?" Anakin scoffed, "There will be no need for that. Obi-wan agreed to not mention that I stole his dataclip. We're both in the clear. What else do you want from me?" Anakin demanded.

Ferrus shrugged as he contemplated all he could get away with, "Well I tell you, it's been awhile since I had a drink. How about you pretend I was here while I go out?" He suggested smiling at the idea.

"Absolutely not. We're knights. You'd be leaving your duty here. I doubt alcohol is the only thing on your agenda anyhow. A drink might not be frowned upon occasionally, but going out while assigned is completely irresponsible." Anakin said vehemently as he seemed to sound like the mature one in the situation.

"Anakin-" Padmé said trying to stop him although I would hear none of it.

"You cannot prove I'd be doing worse than just getting a drink. Think about it Skywalker; you owe me one. I still have the dataclip." Ferrus reminded him.

"I couldn't care less. I'd rather you turn me in about that than abandon your duty. This is completely ridiculous!" He seethed.

"Well when it comes to safety, I'm sure if it came down to it you'd have no problem protecting your wife."

The room was silent as Anakin stood there dumbfounded. He had investigated the dataclip. He'd found out; Padmé had tried to warn him. Oh, the position they were in now.

"I- have- no idea what you're talking about." Anakin said shakily at first before becoming firm.

Ferrus laughed dryly at the lack of a convincing lie, "Cmon. I saw the file and no ones here. You don't have to lie about what went down the last time you two were alone on Naboo." He said a smirk lining his lips to the Skywalkers' disgust. Pulling his arm, his wife pulled him back from leaping at his enemy just a few feet away.

"Instinct, darling." Anakin explained to her before removing her arm now willing to heed her words.

"You should switch things up and listen to your wife. She's got the right idea. I'll be on my way now. Don't worry, I'll have a few swigs and beat Master and Obi-wan home. I'll go straight home and avoid all other mischief that the council doesn't permit. See you soon. Don't forget to give me a heads up on when they return." He waved dramatically before turning away to the exit.

"Some Jedi you are." She muttered to herself as she clenched her fists in disgust. Ferrus whirled on his heels and back to her.

"I am a devoted Jedi! This is my life! I just refuse to protect artificial, trampy senators who stoop down to elope with ex-slave Jedi scum." He seethed with venom inflicting on each and every word individually.

The words hung in the air. The three stood there dumbfounded yet again as they registered it. Maintaining composure was so much more difficult than it looked. She'd heard many insults during her career. This hit home. She'd never felt so out of control in her life, when out of no where, her hand flew up and slapped Ferrus in the face with a strength she couldn't comprehend.

Whether Ferrus had meant to harm her or not, he momentarily flinched in her direction causing Anakin's heightened reflexes to push Ferrus 20 feet across the room. That of course before he leaped after him and tackled him to the ground. Using every cell in his muscle tissue, he deliberately beat the living Mustafar out of him. He punched Ferrus' ribcage with no mercy, the pain searing his opponent. Somehow, Ferrus had managed to escape Anakin's immense fury and leapt out the door.

"Son of a bantha!" Anakin screamed after him. Padmé scurried over to his side and helped her husband to his feet, although he of course was not harmed in the least bit by the encounter. When he looked down into her bright eyes, this time they were fraught with tears. The words stung, indeed like a physical venom.

He wrapped his arms around her swiftly pressing her up to his chest as he cradled her as she wept. He swore to himself that Ferrus Olin would never get away with this whether that meant he gave up the Jedi Order itself or selling his soul. _Nothing was worth this._

* * *

Ferrus' POV

The councils are on the left side of the Capitol, so I'd better go to the right where all the nightclubs are... Nahh, my ribs hurt way to much to be drinking and dancing. Plus, Skywalker's to the point where'd he chase me to hell and back, so I'd better go somewhere he wouldn't expect, where'd I'd be able to hide from him and my masters, and somewhere close to Padmé's apartment just in case they get back early.

Suddenly I felt a liquid on my arm, and no, it wasn't blood from my encounter from Skywalker or his wife for that matter, but rain. Guess what genius decided to insult the newlyweds BEFORE bothering to get his robe? This Jedi knight right here.

The rain limited my options severally. I had just gotten off from my taxi and it was long gone now that it had all my money. I'd have to use a mind trick to get back for free. After all, I'm a Jedi and I protect his butt for a living. You're welcome, taxi driver.

Anyway, I was in the middle of nowhere, so I walked to the closest shop. I looked inside the lit windows, it was near closing time, so most of the occupants were gone.

Something caught my eye, and it didn't make sense at first. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was important. I couldn't make out what I was seeing; the diner's windows were foggy.

Master and Obi-wan...? ...Master and Obi-wan!

_Holy. Sith._

* * *

End of Chapter 17! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffie, I was blocked… so sorry! I hope the long chapter made up for it! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND SUBSCRIBE! 100 reviews here we go!


	18. Settling Back In

Hello, here's a new chapter. It's not too violent this time, so to make up for it, I made it really long cuz I love you guys! You gave me 102 reviews as of when I post this! Thanks so much for the support! I'm glad you guys love it! Please keep the support coming! **Please review, subscribe, favorite, and sign up for updates!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own on occassion.

* * *

Ferrus's POV

My feet scuffled across the pavement monotonously once I'd stopped fleeing in an available direction. I'd discovered many things today. Horrifying things. And what was worse is that Skywalker hit me so hard I couldn't even physically run away from my problems. My problems had been coming from everywhere lately.

I must say that this entire mission has blown my mind. The perfect view of the Jedi council has been completely shattered. The old view seems hazy and distant and after seeing the light, completely unrealistic.

Siri Tachi was the only mothering figure I've ever had. The council took me away from my family (with permission) to the temple before I can even remember. The Jedi is my life since the moment my midi-chlorian count signified my exclusive connection with the force.

Master Tachi was my only mothering figure growing up. She guided me since I was eleven, taught me the ways of the force, right from wrong, how to make sound judgments, and how to conquer anything and everything. I respect her immensely. She's able to get the job done, no doubt about it.

And Obi-wan, he has been instrumental in holding back the separatists in the outer rim. The battle stories the clone troopers repeat about him and even Anakin are legendary. What do all three have in common? Lovers.

Having attachment is the biggest no-no in the order aside from joining the Sith. Yet some of the most applauded Jedi in the clone wars have attachment. Sure I wasn't that shocked the Skywalker would have a secret relationship, but it was still surprising. He was rebellious in every way possible, but I originally thought that it was a line he wouldn't cross.

Heck, I thought that was a line that'd never been crossed. There were stories of Jedi leaving the temple because of pregnancies, or relationships, but it had been hundreds of years since an ordeal has come out and their names have been always uttered in infamy. A Jedi scandal was now relatively unheard of, and even when heard of, the Jedi was typically an everyday, common temple padawan wandering in lust and curiosity.

The fact that two council members and a clone war celebrity such as Anakin are in frowned upon romantic relationships makes me rethink the entire Jedi way. I'd discovered three delinquents. Three rule breakers who are unknown to the council. Two are on the council. How corrupt and hypocritical does that make the order? Is this a common occurrence? Have I hit an ultimately rare jackpot of Jedi scandals?

Then an even worse thought hits me: who else has had secret affairs over the years? Master Windu? Master Yoda? I shudder involuntarily. At this point I'd believe anything. I wonder what other rules the council breaks.

I found a cab and indeed, gave them a good ole mind trick to get her to take me home for free. I would've paid if I had money. I'm a good Jedi. Aren't I? At least I didn't break that rule? That made me feel better.

I walked right back into Padmé's apartment. I pretended that they were both sleeping in the back and I'd woken them up. I could've been Obi-wan and Master. They had to check to make sure the coast was clear.

Anakin started to scream at me and threaten me; I didn't even hear them. They all faded and seemed insignificant. If he was going to kill me for what I said, it wouldn't be much of a brawl. I felt like my entire existence was built on top of a lie and conspiracy.

He noticed my glum expression and then stopped jabbering at me just as Padmé appeared in the doorway. They gave me a sidelong look. I don't blame them. My ignorance more confused them than angered them. It diffused the anger, and I was able to sleep on her couch without any complaint from Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker.

* * *

Previously

The door slammed behind Ferrus. Padmé's hand smarted from the contact. What Ferrus had said had caused her such overwhelming anger... an anger she couldn't comprehend. What gave Ferrus the right to insult her and her husband?

Husband... She scanned the floor after being entranced in thought. Anakin picked himself up from the floor; he had gone after the other Knight without a second thought.

Tears flooded her eyes as she sought his embrace. His arms opened and she flew into them as sobs rocked her entire body. All the horror, stress, frustration, and lack of rest had finally taken its toll.

"Everything will turn out alright. I'll see to that personally." He vowed. She nodded in acknowledgment as she continually stained his outer Jedi robes with her tears. He scooped the young senator under his arms and gently rested his chin on her head.

Occasionally stroking her hair, he continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ears. Over time, the sobs refrained from making an appearance and the tears were steadily becoming less and less frequent. For a more comfortable and relaxed position, he moved their bodies onto the couch.

She adjusted her hips as she laid down beside him in a reclining manner.

Still cradling her, he traced the gentle curves of her cheekbones and jaw line as she began to settle into her surroundings. "I've never felt so out of control." She admitted.

He gave her a weak smile, "You've been through so much this week. It's completely understandable." He said gently. She sat more upright at this, "My god. It hasn't even been a week." She marveled in disbelief. He gave her waist a small squeeze as she interpreted the signal to relax.

She lay back again as she went over the timeline of the recent events. "That's right. Everything's so out of control, Ani. I'm so out of control-" He cut her off right at that.

"Take it from me; it's impossible to remain in control at all times, love. As you told me once, you're only human. I understand control is something you value very dearly, but everything will turn out for the best." He said calmly stroking her shoulder. She tried to disregard the caress, but she craved it more than her breath. Yet she felt so conflicted, she was able to move past the minor, yet alluring distraction.

"You don't know that Ani. In less than one week, I've managed to lie about our relationship, lie about the holy man, get kissed by Ferrus, toss up a sob story stretching the details of the encounter, and slap Ferrus across the face. What am I turning into?" She cried. He strengthened his grip around her waist as he let loose her long brown locks reasserting the breaking of the senator/Jedi barrier.

"You're under enormous amounts of stress, angel. It's one thing to get worked up over politics and ideas with images, games, and facades, but this past week has tested the both of us in so many ways. Not only did you learn that you're sixty million credits' worth at least, but that someone knows about our relationship and killed the man who orchestrated our wedding. Don't even get me started on how that sham of a Jedi has tested us." Anakin grumbled to himself picturing the vast variety of methods to ensue his revenge.

"That's no excuse for the way I've been acting. I feel terrible." She admitted. He sighed and brushed a curl from her eye. "Listen to someone who's been in this situation too many times," Anakin requested, "In life you're going to make mistakes. On a normal day, I make a billion more than the average person. You have to live with what you did and learn from it. Usually, I would apply this to a Jedi circumstance, but I'm not all that sure how we can relate these- events to a political issue." He admitted.

She laughed, "So I should take from this that the next time someone insults my husband and I, I should slap them?"

Anakin shook his head grinning, "Absolutely not dear, you got a shot last time. I do believe I have dibs on the next time."

They both threw their heads back and laughed sending echoes through her penthouse apartment.

"Also, I've taken into account that I should leave the thermostat alone due to the nasty right hook you have." He teased before giving her a quick peck on the cheek being that the thermostat was a cause of conflict between the couple at times.

"Oh hush, it was opened handed. I didn't punch him."

"Lucky man. Lucky man." He retorted before his wife absentmindedly yawned. He took this as a sign of nearing sleep, so he pulled himself off the couch and carried off his wife away into the comfort of their bed.

* * *

The next forty-eight hours went by much smoother than any Jedi, (or senator) could've imagined. While on duty together, Anakin and Ferrus quietly stood on the outskirts of her political ordeals and to the wed couple's delight, escaped on breaks very often and warned them of his eventual return. Being that the vote was very soon, Padmé was busy swaying opinions and organizing voters.

Anakin watched silently as she literally took the mass chaos from her absence and turned it into a well working mass of people agreeing on a subject. He couldn't help but marvel at her work. Some senators were good, but she was efficient, hard working, dedicated, and most of all her heart was in the right place.

Although they both knew Anakin hated politics, he could recognize talent and couldn't help but wonder why she was only a mere senator. There were only a select few people he allowed himself to trust in the government, and although biased, he knew she did an outstanding at what she did. The Jedi were lucky she was "slightly" influenced to help the Council in the Senate.

Anakin and Ferrus knew firsthand how the clone troopers needed more supplies and reinforcements. She used their presence as an advantage. The two Knights were unsure of what to say to sway the vote, so they decided to use the sympathy card and tell stories of brave soldiers who made the ultimate sacrifice for the galaxy. The other senators ate it up to their delight.

After Padmé finally allowed herself to be escorted home, Ferrus again disappeared only to be back just as Obi-wan and Siri arrived to take the night shift. After being needed at the temple during daylight hours, the team thought it was appropriate to switch shifts.

Now with a small amount of time free of other Jedi, the two quickly made their way to their bedroom. They would have no privacy in their living room due to the handmaidens and droids, so they took advantage of a locked door.

It was a scorching day for Coruscant in Padmé's opinion, so she quickly relieved herself of all the unnecessary fabric that hung on her body. Her senatorial robes had layers upon layers and were so heavy and hot.

Although Anakin's home planet of Tatooine made him comfortable to such warmer temperatures, he figured it was a fantastic excuse to take of his shirt. Padmé dramatically rolled her eyes not even attempting to smother the smile from her lips.

He goofily pulled his muscled arms behind his head and made himself right at home- in the center of her bed much like a starfish. Her warm laugh filled the room as she took out the various barrettes and clips from her hair letting one curl down at a time until it all fell down to her shoulders.

She heaved the muscled body over a few inches so she could have room to lie down. They were both surprised that her efforts succeeded. Clearly earning her spot, she made her way to Anakin and lay on her side to face him. He flashed that perfect smile that made her heart melt.

"So..." He said making a terrible start of a conversation. She smiled again, "Are you sure you're not cold, dear? You might want to put something on if that makes you feel more comfortable." She teased. They both knew that he was going to be cold very soon and they both understood that he hoped he could remain without a shirt.

"I feel perfectly comfortable. Feel free to stare, Milady." He smirked. She rolled her eyes at his antics. He could be so childish at times, but she's learned she loves him for it. She extended her hand to his bicep, his skin reflecting his body temperature: cold.

"Are you sure the temperature in the room is comfortable? You seem cold here, and here-" He batted her hand away.

"Alright, alright. It's a little cold here. You've won, senator, congratulations. You can fix the thermostat." He said giving in to her little game.

"My dear Jedi, I don't need the thermostat to fix that."

* * *

Ferrus walked through the threshold of the door very quickly. He had very narrowly escaped being seen by Obi-wan and Siri on the way back to his shift. He had actually been talking with the director of security since Typho had been given a well deserved vacation. Then an ice cream speeder came by and he couldn't resist the idea when he found actual credits in his pockets. He'd followed the speeder too far away from the building and almost risked getting caught by the two Masters.

He had his excuses lined up from themselves. Anakin had announced he could take care of her until the two masters came back and he certainly wasn't going to argue with him again. In essence, he'd given up. He didn't know what exactly he was fighting for. Anakin and Ferrus were exempt from the Council's wrath of deserved punishment. Although Anakin's secret deserved to be floating around every holo-screen on the whole planet in his opinion, he wasn't sure how to do so.

He was kept the secret like an available ace in the pocket. Skywalker wouldn't be looking for trouble with him now, so the conflict seemed to self resolve although the two Knights enjoyed the thought of a grudge match.

Meanwhile, Siri and Obi-wan had made a pact to stay on opposite sides of the Temple. They busied themselves until the minute they left, so the force would not influence anyone to think any differently about them. If they were not careful to stop having thoughts dwell on the other, their secret may be over just as the previous time Obi-wan and Siri's relationship had reached a romantic level.

When the two Jedi masters arrived into Padmé's luxurious penthouse apartment, the scene was too perfect to be true. The three sat on the couches laughing about a joke Ferrus had heard earlier. Of course the three had intended the ordeal to look friendly, they did too good of a job.

The two were both so drowned in work that they failed to address their suspicions and left them as they were. At least they could pretend to behave now and that was definitely an improvement. And there was no need to fix something that didn't appear to be broken.

Anakin and Ferrus were dismissed after debriefing the two that indeed nothing life threatening had happened. Siri asked Ferrus specifically but she kept noticing him avert eye contact. It was so slight it would've been impossible to tell if she hadn't trained him herself. After watching him intently, she confirmed that his failure of eye contact was intentional. She decided to confront him about it later.

Unbelievingly, the Jedi council expected them to work the full 24 hours although they'd been awoken from their nocturnal schedule by an emergency in the outer rim. Count Dooku had escaped the Republic's hands yet again. He could be anywhere in the galaxy; it was too late to find him now he was in the wind.

* * *

Three Days Ago

Cad Bane twirled the blaster around his finger while waiting for the hologram to load. The connection in the deep, dark, and decrepit sewers was sketchy. Finally the image the team was waiting for appeared. The Neimoidian flickered across the screen. "What do you want?" Bane said straight to the point.

"I've heard from a reliable source that you and your band of assassins have attempted to retrieve Senator Amidala and were not successful." Nute Gunray sympathized.

"What about it?" Aura Sing hissed.

"I've also heard the bounty on the senator is sixty million credits, but you only achieve it only if she is captured alive. I'm proposing forty-five million credits from the trade federation if she and at least 15% of pro-clone troopers are dead at your hands before the vote in four days."

Bane threw an empty glass bottle against the wall, "Forty-five million credits when they're offering sixty? And 15% of the voters? The vote is in four days. Not a chance unless you raise the price by 200%." He argued with varying consent from the rest of his broken group of bounty hunters.

"Let me further explain the generosity of the offer," Gunray offered before continuing, "the sixty million credit bounty, which is unrelated to the vote, is granted if she's taken alive by the deadline which ends in two months. It will be extremely difficult to take her alive with or without your skills. Hundreds of other bounty hunters are seeking this bounty. How much easier will it be to get paid if you arrange her death? I know for a fact she and the majority of the pro-clone troopers will be arranged in the red room in the senate three hours before the vote takes place. If you successfully eliminate the voters, the vote will be prolonged and it will give the opposing side extra time to strengthen their case against reinforcements and financial aid towards the clone troopers. When you succeed in your task, the funds will be transferred immediately into your account. Are you willing to arrange the death rather than fight hundreds of others for the bounty?"

Bane looked around the room to his bruised and battered partners. They wanted revenge as they all nodded their heads.

"We accept."

* * *

End of the chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and everyone will keep reviewing and all that wonderful stuff. Even if you don't have an account, please go ahead and review anyway! THANKS!

~Elizgirl531

P.S. For anyone who cares, I went back to the beginning of the fanfiction and edited chapter one. I went back and added a small scene. Don't freak out, it doesn't change the plot at all. I just thought it flowed better. I realized that I've grown as a writer a lot more when I started this two years ago, so I went back.


	19. Bomb Threat

Hey guys. Been a month. I miss you guys. I hope you enjoy this. I've realized that I have much to add, so I'm gonna have to buckle down and post, huh? Yep. My wifi and internet have been down and I'm posting at a friend's house, so bear with me. Please review, favorite, subscribe, share and all that good stuff. Love you and thanks again

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and add my own.

* * *

"In conclusion, we believe that an attack on Senator Amidala may occur, but we do believe they'll recede after the vote. It's unnecessary to have some of the finest Jedi on Coruscant when there's war in the Outer Rim." Mace Windu pointed out in the large, circular council room.

Anakin found himself grinding his teeth in anticipation. Was he going to be sent back to the Outer Rim so soon? He'd been so close to his wife he'd forgotten how adversely it would affect his willingness to leave her behind.

"In shifts you will still be, but after the vote, leave some of you will." Yoda chimed in from his seat directly in front of the four Jedi.

"We've designated Master Tachi to stay behind with Senator Amidala after the vote. Once the threats die down, she will join you in the Outer Rim." Master Windu said his firm voice echoing his will.

They all nodded, and Anakin with relief. Of course there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to stay back with his wife, but he wouldn't be able to contain his rage at the thought of Ferrus staying back alone with his wife. Besides the obvious reasons of overwhelming jealousy, he'd been sketchy when it came to security. He figured Ferrus's sudden disappearances had to do with giving the couple space and privacy, but the force highlighted the instinct that something wasn't right with Ferrus. Normally he wouldn't care, but he'd need to be at the top of his game if he was to look after her. All the worrying and stressing was to no gain. Master Tachi would stay with her and he had no doubts she'd remain perfectly safe.

"Foreseen chaos we have with Skywalker or Olin if protecting the senator. Join the clone armies, you will." Yoda said before dismissing the four from the session.

The cold words chilled them all. Somehow they had an inkling about the ordeals the two and Padmé had gone through. Nothing could've prevented the Council's insight, but it chilled Anakin to the bone. _What if they had a vision about Padmé and I? Did they describe that as chaos?_

Siri led the way down the open halls of the Temple to where Padmé was lounging in the library chatting with Anakin's former padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Anakin beamed with pride at every mention of her success. He liked to take some credit for it; he was her master after all.

"Snips, I've seen that you've made it back to Coruscant in one piece." He smiled.

"Master Skywalker," she addressed in respect, "from what I've heard floating around the Temple, it's a miracle all of you are alive and in one piece."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I always had the situation under control. How long have you been back on Coruscant?"

"A few klicks. I'll be on my way to Felucia tonight, scouts found a Separatist droid factory on an uninhabited side of the planet. They've been harboring thousands of droids on the planet and they're calling a large amount of Jedi in." She explained.

Obi-wan stroked his beard, "Sounds like we'll be on our way to Felucia after the vote if the troops can't counteract the damage on the planet."

"It would be an honor to fight beside you all again. I'll be on my way to report to the Council. Good luck on the vote Senator Amidala." She called as Padmé stood on her feet.

"I pray you'll stay safe and return unharmed." She said giving her a quick embrace. Normally such informality would be unheard of, but they befriended each other over the years. Padmé was always mixed in with Jedi affairs and Ahsoka worked to keep her safe many a time.

They parted with a smile and she bid farewell to the rest of the Jedi. "May the force be with you." Anakin called.

"And with you, Master."

* * *

Anakin took the young Senator's hand and guided her from the taxi speeder. Ferrus walked far behind them as they headed into the Senate Building. Anakin would stay with her and Ferrus would stay behind to search for any impending danger. The system worked well due to the two pairs of watchful eyes from two different perspectives.

"Are you nervous?" Anakin whispered in her ear. She shook her head vigorously, "I firmly believe the majority of the senate wants to send aid to the clone troopers." She said. He sighed being that it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "I'm not a fellow politician. Tell me like I'm your husband." He requested trying to not cause attention from how close in proximity he was to her. You never know who is watching.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure we'll have the majority. I just hope that a freak accident doesn't change everyone's mind. I want the Jedi to have as much as an advantage as possible. To keep you safe, Ani."

"Thank you for all you've done. Either way, I'll be able to take care of myself. Nothing can stop me from coming home to you." He assured her quietly.

She flashed him the quickest smile she could risk at such a place as the senate. "Now what is on the agenda today, Milady?"

"Well, the vote isn't until later this afternoon, so we're attending the rally for our side. Bail Organa is hosting it and I'll say a few words before the polls open. Then our work will be done today and the results will be in early tomorrow." She explained quickly not even bothering to check her schedule.

"Then we can go home?" He asked as if the whole experience was boring to him. As if. She sighed and restrained herself from smiling. "Yes, Anakin. Then we'll go home."

* * *

For a senator gathering, the two Jedi assumed the meeting would be uptight, when in reality it was many bodies pushing and shoving to get a good spot at the action. Champagne had been served and some senators showed a few signs of the effects of drinking too much.

"I'm pretty impressed with the party. These people have been holding back on us." Ferrus said taking a sip.

"I'd never thought I'd hear someone say that, but you're right. Maybe you shouldn't have very much. We do have a job to do. I need you focused. Someone wants Padmé dead, and it's not going to help if you're as drunk as Senator Glenna." Anakin pointed out by sticking a thumb in the direction of the one mentioned.

"She's obviously having the most fun here. It's just to take the edge off Skywalker. Cool it." He said pushing him aside and pouring the rest of the alcohol into his mouth and slamming the glass on the table.

"Olin, I'm serious. That loss of 'edge' might be the end of you if you aren't careful. There are upper levels of vantage points in the red room. Go take a look around. I won't leave her side." He promised.

Ferrus nodded and navigated through senators to get a better look around the premises. With Padmé at his side, he decided to look around the place to see if anything was out of place.

The Red Room was reconstructed after Cad Bane took hostages in the Senate Building a few years ago. Anakin narrowly saved most of the senators from a blast that detonated above them. Instead of restoring the room to its former glory, the Chancellor decided to revamp the room to make it more stunning than it was before. He accented the room with pieces of gold furniture and added a glorious chandelier in the center of the room. The room was well lit, and all the gold seemed to sparkle. Chancellor Palpatine said it was a symbol of the bold republic rebuilding itself into something more spectacular than before. _He really outdid himself._ Anakin thought to himself.

Bail Organa introduced another speaker, and then Padmé knew she should've stopped by her office. She'd forgotten her cards for her speech. They highlighted the points she had for her last words to convince the others to aid the clones. She hadn't had them completely memorized and didn't want to risk missing a valuable point. She was the next speaker in line, and luckily Senator Lucinda was long winded and would make a lengthy speech.

Meanwhile, Cad Bane took care of one security guard while Aura Sing had distracted them. Getting in the senate building was a cinch. They'd done it before to take hostages, and no one thought they'd be so stupid to try again. They hired on more help this time to get the job done. 45 million credits were at their fingertips and theirs to lose. Their bomb engineer, Bex, had infiltrated the Red Room previously to install the explosives all over the room.

Learning from the previous mistake, the explosives were imbedded in the flooring, the lamps, and the chandelier and in the luxurious pillars lining the walls of the red room. If the timing was correct and if there were survivors from the initial blast, they would die from being crushed by the rubble. There would be no survivors.

Padmé rushed to get out of the Red Room and back to her office. She needed to be prompt in order to get back in time. On the way out she couldn't help but notice that someone was wearing the dame dress as herself. _That was petty. She's wearing it well and I have more important things to concentrate on._

Anakin called an elevator and they hurried on quickly. No one else entered and they were alone. "Everyone attended the rally, I guess. Even the opposing side wanted to hear our opinion or drink the champagne-" Anakin cut her off, "Are their cameras in these elevators?"

"No, Anakin- it's unnecessary and too expensive-" She was cut off when he pressed his lips up to hers and forced the words to halt. Her hand swept up to cup his face to hers. He pulled away quickly as he sense that they arrived. _These precious moments are always too short_. She thought sadly to herself.

Her office was just around the corner; she pulled the handsome young Jedi inside, shut the door, and after a quick scan of the room, indulged in kissing him again. His lips curved up in a smile, it'd been awhile since he had the time to steal her away from her duties. He had craved her sweet mouth all morning and delighted in holding her closely as any husband should be allowed.

After several small, frequent kisses, she forced herself to pull away before she lost the will to do so completely.

* * *

Cad Bane strolled into the security tower that had already been secured for his team. "We've temporarily lost sight of the visual." The droid informed him. Rage surged through his veins in dangerous amounts.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST VISUAL? Bex, go downstairs and find a visual on her now. Confirm it, leave, and we'll obliterate it. Move it!" He bellowed. Bex grabbed the com link and ran downstairs for the red room.

Being the only humanoid figure in the group, and most likely to fit right in with the senators, Bex hurried on his way downstairs. His hands glided down the many guardrails of the staircases to downstairs. He'd seen what Senator Amidala looked like and etched the picture in his brain. A dark, navy dress and long hair curled down her back. He figured such beauty would stand out.

Bex tucked his long blonde hair behind an ear while casually looking around for the senator.

"I don't care if you blow it up when Bex is inside. When he radios in that he sees Amidala, you detonate immediately." Bane demanded at the droid. The droid obeyed the order, but was loyal to Bex. He sent the transmission of Bane's words to Bex who now knew the desperate state of his situation. They'd detonate he room with him inside. The sooner it goes off, the better. Bane and Aura Sing had cameras inside the room aimed at him and snipers disguised as senate guards loyal to Bane and most likely promised a cut of the 45 million. These guards wouldn't let Bex leave the Red Room alive without finding Senator Amidala. He'd be forced to find her or someone else would and he'd still die in the explosion. Time was running out from him.

"Son of a bantha double crossed me." He sighed to himself. Then he saw the long brown curls and the same dress in the picture. Only Bane wasn't going to kill Bex. He could disarm the bombs in his section of the red room, to save his own life. He set the bombs, he could disarm them. Which he did. Bex called in the senator being right in front of him and braced himself for the explosion.

Meanwhile, Ferrus was perched up on a higher level than the party, leaning on a guardrail and searching the party with a bird's eye view. Aware of Anakin and Padmé leaving for her cards and such, he almost did a double take when he saw another woman wearing the same dress just under his perch. She was a brunette as well, but even high up, by her face, he knew it wasn't Padmé.

He proceeded to zone out. All he could think about was the ordeal with his master. How could she lie to me? I would've kept her secret. How can all the Jedi lie to me? The blame proceeded to sit with the council. He figured the corruption started from the head of the establishment.

The party or rally was in full swing. The speaker droned on and on about the sacrifices the clone troopers were making for the galaxy and how they should be rewarded. Of course Ferrus agreed, but whenever the lady said it, he felt like he should disagree just to spite her.

The said senator took a big breath before belting out, "Because of the sacrifices these brave men make, no threat is made on our home and we are safe!"

Bex realized his mistake too late. He confirmed that Senator Amidala was in the room when she wasn't. The terrorist attack was all in vain. The deaths were all in vain.

The next thing Ferrus and Bex could register was the explosion that rocked the room, the screams, and then the glorious bright room going black.

* * *

End of Chapter 19! Thanks for reading. Please review and all that good stuff.


	20. One of Our Own

Hey guys! New chapter, missed you, thanks for reading! You guys know the drill, and if you don't… review, subscribe, favorite, share, and most importantly… Enjoy! P.S. Anyone know when Season Five of Clone Wars begins? Dying of anticipation here. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own. :D

* * *

Padmé tip-toed to reach up to his lips for another quick kiss. She had deserved this indulgence, she decided. The two were paranoid and ever so careful when it came to protecting their relationship. She knew Senator Lucinda was still droning, and a couple seconds with her husband were worth it without a doubt.

"I guess we should descend downstairs shouldn't we?" She asked him with disappointment arising accompanied by her renewed sense of responsibility.

Anakin groaned, "If we must." He said guiding her towards the door without parting from her lips. Eyes closed, the couple ran into the door. They laughed and parted for the last time. Their faces went blank as they assume the roles of senator and Jedi all over again.

Anakin opened the door for her, "After you, Milady."

She flashed a quick smirk before she responded with a polite "Thank you".

Her third step out of the door was a rocky one. Without warning, the entire building shook violently. The magnitude was enormous and it immediately unsettled Anakin. He balanced her weight so she stood upright as the adrenaline shot like fire through his veins.

"We need to get out of the building. NOW." He said in a low, but frightening tone. Screams echoed from the halls below as the lights flickered off in sections across the building. She had started towards the elevator, but Anakin guided her away pressing an urgent hand against her back.

"The elevator's power source may be faulty. Are there any stairs nearby?" He asked quickly. She nodded and took off her 3 inch heels and held them in her palm as she dashed for the stairs with Anakin hot on her "heels".

She threw open the door to the emergency "in case of fire" staircase in a panic and flew down the many unending flights of stairs. Even with years of training, Anakin was having a difficult time keeping up with her. He pulled up his com, "Olin! Olin!" He screamed at his wrist.

No reply.

Anakin cursed violently under his breath. He tried again hundreds of times. There wasn't enough time to go after him. He had to get Padmé out. Period.

Finally, Padmé pushed out of the last door to the outside world- it wasn't pleasant. The stench of smoke practically suffocated the two as they kept running on adrenaline towards their speeder.

"Don't you dare look back! Run to the speeder!" Anakin called. She wanted to look back badly, but she was so focused on the getaway speeder, the thought got shoved aside.

She quickly hopped in the small craft and then she looked back impulsively. Smoke billowed from the right side of the Senate Building, a big dark gaping hole where the Red Room was. She choked on a sob.

Anakin flew in beside her on the driver's side and shut the door hastily.

He made through his rounds of calls, firstly to the council to explain the situation, how'd they escaped the attack and to explain why Ferrus might not be answering his com-link, secondly to the local policemen, thirdly to Typho to pick Padmé up from the senate building with a trusted Jedi, fourthly to brief Obi-wan and Master Tachi.

"No, Ani- I need you with me. Please." Padmé begged as the trauma caught up with her. He shook his head and ground his teeth together to remain focused.

"Those people need me too. They need help in the evacuation and they're may be people trapped in the Red Room. I'm staying here until Typho and a fellow Jedi pick you up and take you home. Then I'll help the authorities." He said soothingly.

She nodded once unable to speak.

"I have a responsibility to these people. Once I know for a fact you're out of harms way, I have to perform my duties, I hope you know it kills me to leave you alone." He said gently pleading with her.

She shook herself, "Of course. It's selfish of me to ask you to stay when a disaster like this happens." She said somehow managing a senator like response. He nodded solemnly as he gathered her in his arms despite the frustrating confinements of the speeder.

"Ani, I should've been in that room. We should've been there." She sobbed. He nodded more to himself as he stroked her hair and held her whole world together. Suddenly, her words hit him. _They should've been there. In that room._ Was Padmé the intended target or the outcome of the vote? Anakin hadn't had any time to think motives or suspects, but they flooded his mind. Then he noticed a small, narrow speeder taking off away from the senate building from the south roof dock. The dock on the south roof was for deliveries, most speeders visiting either landed in a circular lot that extended around the entire senate, or the lot just on top of the Red Room.

Besides the fact that the tiny speeder was the only one going away from the disaster, something else caught his attention. The speeder was too small for deliveries. It should have landed on the other side of the roof, over the Red Room. That of course if the driver knew there would be a- mishap with that landing platform that morning.

Anakin called Obi-wan and Siri who were on the way and alerted them to a suspicious, small craft that headed away from the senate at outrageous speeds.

* * *

"Padmé needed something upstairs, so they left and Ferrus stayed behind?" Siri asked calmly and clearly. Obi-wan nodded grimly as he sat beside her after dropping off a fellow Jedi with Typho to take Senator Amidala home safely. Obi-wan grasped her hand and she let out a small croak. She bit her lip and wiped away a stray tear which originated out of what seemed thin air.

"He didn't answer his com-link, Obi-wan. What if- what if-" She cut off as her throat constricted with the overwhelming sense of loss. He looked deeply into her troubled blue eyes, "We have to think optimistically. He may be unable to communicate with us and he needs our help just as the rest of the galaxy needs us in this time of need."

She nodded slowly and repressed the tears back like she'd been taught to do, "I know. Do you feel like this every time you've heard a false rumor about Anakin's demise in the Outer Rim?" She asked. He nodded slowly, "I'd tell you you'd get used to the worrying, but it really doesn't get any easier. You can just hope the training you taught him will allow him to pull through-"

"Master!" Anakin said through his com-link. "Speak of the devil," Obi-wan muttered to himself, "Yes? Any developments?"

"I noticed a suspicious speeder headed in the opposite direction of the explosion." Anakin started to explain as he noted his reasoning and description and unusual speed of the craft. "You might catch sight of it on the way over to the senate."

The two Jedi stood up and scanned over the hundreds of starships and speeders going every direction at different altitudes. Then a craft darted past their window at ridiculously illegal speeds.

"By chance, was the vehicle gray and blue?" Obi-wan asked quickly.

"Affirmative. It also had a peculiar decoration on the nose."

It was the craft Anakin had indicated. He hurried to the pilot's seat. Obi-wan gazed lost around the various switches and buttons on the control board finally finding the control he was looking for: reverse.

"We might be a little late to the senate, I think we might've spotted your craft. Pass along to the Council that you may need a few more hands." Obi-wan advised to Anakin as he switched off his com-link. Siri focused the force to clear her emotional and irrational mind. They had successfully turned around in pursuit of the mysterious craft, and even after increasing their speed to an outrageous magnitude, they were still nowhere in sight. Then she caught the slowly moving gray craft decelerate in an attempt to look natural.

"To the right. They're cutting speed to seem less conspicuous." She said quickly before guiding Obi-wan to the location. The pilot knew immediately they were being followed, so the craft took off again.

"Hurry Obi-wan! They're getting away!" Siri cried.

"I'm not Anakin. I'm not sure what I'm doing! I'm doing the best I can." He said pushing the accelerator the maximum speed. He was an intermediate pilot, but luckily the authorities were in the area. Through mass confusion in communication, Siri was eventually able to coordinate the simultaneous attack with the local police.

Shooting did not occur; weapons firing in a heavily populated area was dangerous, and the pilot needed to be taken alive. Luckily, the ship surrendered due to the sheer number of forces following them. The crew was unresponsive over radio as it was being warned several times to pull over and identify itself. As an emergency landing, the crafts involved with the chase all descended on the top of a skyscraper.

Obi-wan and Siri quickly strode down the ramp and onto the roof, lightsabers ignited. Police piled out of cars with blasters at the ready. The crew made its way out of the craft with hands behind their heads. They were all Senate guards fleeing the scene. Little did they know Bane had set his associates up to be the distraction for the Jedi. Bane needed inside men and they were foolish enough to think they'd get a cut of the credits they all thought they had "in the bag".

"Search the vessel for stowaways." Siri instructed although she knew in that moment she'd been delayed from the disaster at the Senate and everything had been according to an unknown's plan.

* * *

Smoke and debris filling his lungs was the first thing he registered. His coughs echoed through the now silent room. It was dark and still and he couldn't make out any distinct shapes. His thoughts poured back into his mind as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. _Where am I? What happened? Who did this? How do I get out? _He had no answers for these questions and they began to fill the void in his mind. As if it were any other day, Ferrus tried to get up, but was startled to realize his foot was caught under an enormous amount of- something he couldn't see.

Perplexed, he tried to move his foot when the pain he hadn't acknowledged hit him. He gasped and writhed in pain. The pain crippled his wits, he eventually thought to call upon the force to move what seemed to be a boulder off his ankle just a few inches upward to wiggle his ankle free. He gasped in relief and in victory in his accomplishment just as a lightsaber was ignited too close to his throat for his liking.

"I wouldn't move if I was you, Jedi." Bex said casually. Ferrus didn't recognize the voice but wasn't willing to risk his life.

"Who are you?" He asked along with a lengthy verse of swearing as well.

"It's depicted as rude to curse one's mother who saved your life," he commented, "can you stand?" he said quickly.

"With help." Ferrus groaned.

"Who said anything about helping you?" Bex laughed dryly.

"You haven't killed me. You need me for something, don't you?" He asked into the darkness. His lightsaber only illuminated the man clothed by shadows' shoes.

"Correct. I figure bringing Bane a Jedi will put me back in his graces." He said extending a hand.

"Bane arranged this?" He demanded before a fit of coughs robbed his voice.

"Hurry and stand. We don't have much time. If you hinder me, you're dead. I can still live without a bargaining chip. Understood?" Bex said kneeling to his level.

"Got it." Ferrus said leaning on this unknown being with a lightsaber aimed for his back as insurance. The two quickly navigated through the ruble and other obstacles which Ferrus learned to be dead bodies. They littered the floor. Senators alike were scattered in despicable ways. Senators of all races. One a Gungan, a Hut, and a half fish, half cyborg that had its entire lower half severed under the weight of debris.

The startling sight stayed with him as did the stench and loom of death. The Red Room or what used to be the Red Room was starting to spook both of them.

"Did you have a plan on getting us out of here?" Ferrus asked wheezing as his ankle was giving him a lot of trouble.

"My plan was to not die. I figure the lightsaber would cut through the debris. However, you aren't going to get out of here for a long time if you try anything while the lightsabers busy. You need medical attention immediately and it'll take hours for people to break into this mess…"

"Yeah, yeah. Understood. I'm not going to try anything. For now. Be concerned once we see daylight." Ferrus warned. Bex smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Jedi."

Somehow they cut through the rubble in twenty minutes. They had found a miracle spot to cut through. The frail structure of the room did not collapse, and they were able to get out of the rubble and into the still stable hallway of the Senate.

"How did you know that was the best place to start?" Bex questioned as they sped as quickly as possible through the abandoned hallway on the first floor, the lightsaber returning to being poised at his back.

"The force has more perks than most people acknowledge. Where to?" He grunted as he repeatedly put pressure on his wounded ankle.

"I have a two person speeder in the back parking lot. The congestion in traffic the explosion caused will slow down the authorities and allow us to still slip away. I'll find you some medical attention, then we'll rendezvous with Bane and from then on I can't enlighten you on your fate." He said as they burst through the doors to outside.

They had escaped through the backside of the circular building, and due to the fact all the attention was towards the Red Room at the front most part of the building, slipping away was all too easy. As they were moving well out of sight of the Senate at a modest speed, Bex marveled on the well executed plan. He'd narrowly escaped death, had a Jedi captive, and could in essence be in good graces with Cad Bane again. Although, he'd have to figure out a way to get past the fact Senator Amidala was not killed in the explosion…

* * *

"I'm sorry Master Jedi. There were no survivors. Ferrus Olin is most likely unrecognizable after the explosion and the body may never be identified." Said the head of police in the capitol city on Coruscant. Siri nodded sorrowfully as she felt a piece of her gone with Ferrus. He was ornery, but he was her student, but in more likeness as her son. She taught him everything he needed to know as a Jedi and as a man.

The three Jedi stood together bracing themselves against the wind as they all wore the same sullen expression. The smoke had cleared in the night sky and the machines had pulled away the rubble piece by piece all through the long day and night.

Maybe loss was a fact of life they should've been used to, but losing one of your own is something you don't ever get used to.

* * *

End of Chapter 20! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are awesome by the way! :D


	21. Memorials and Farewells

Hey guys. I was trying to get this chapter up at most a month after the previous one, that didn't work. I don't know what happened, but I somehow got a life and wasn't able to write it. So I'm SORRY! But on a happier note… 120 reviews?! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! SERIOUSLY! THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU GUYS! ;) Keep the love coming! **Shout out to all reviewers!** Feel free to join the club and _**review**_ even if you don't have an account! Much love! Enjoy!

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: **_**I MAY BE STARTING A NEW FIC AS THE SEQUEL TO HEART ALREADY WON. BE LOOKING FOR IT SO YOU CAN SUBSCRIBE! I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW SOON!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own.

* * *

Dim candles illuminated the night sky from below. Huddled bodies braced themselves against the wind all congregating around the stage just outside the destruction. They named the event the Red Room Massacre. Many innocents had died seven days ago. No party had owned up to the terrorist deed. Little did the populace know the deaths were all in a vain attempt at a certain young senator.

Being cautious, the Jedi escorted the traumatized brunette upstairs to a neighboring building to the Senate overlooking the memorial service which was occurring down below. She, one of the few survivors lucky enough to leave the building along with Bail Organa, was designated to speak at the memorial. However, her safety was a factor and it was impossible for her attend. Endangering more people was completely out of the question. She recorded a small condolence message for the memorial which was played just below her window stories above the event.

The Jedi Council was compassionate to Padmé's situation and decided the last place someone would search for her was in fact close enough to watch the memorial service. Several Jedi interspersed through the gathering for safety purposes, but to also pay their respect to their fallen brother.

Padmé paced through the room deep in thought. Anakin and Obi-wan watched her sadly, feeling unable to help in anyway. The feeling of helplessness and despair was hanging over the Jedi's heads. It was a negative part of their job, being close to many and loss was always accompanied with danger and war.

Eventually, Padmé forced herself to sit. The apartment they had occupied to look over the memorial looked practically abandoned; it was only furnished with a white couch. She sighed deeply and turned to the two remaining males from their party. "So what does the Council have in mind? What's next?" She said as the memorial drew to a close beneath them.

"I'm not sure Milady. We were wondering the same thing ourselves. The Council has called a session especially concerning your future safety. We'll be meeting Master Tachi there to discuss our fate. We should be leaving soon. I'll go arrange our transportation outside." Obi-wan said as he dismissed himself to leave the room, the shadows masking the immense pain in his eyes.

Once the door shut behind him and Anakin could sense his master's force signature leave the premise, he motioned for Padmé to join him on the couch. She slipped into his arms and nestled under his chin either of them not breathing a word to interrupt the silence. He tightened his grip along her waist saying what words couldn't.

Rain pattered softly against the lone window in the room the rhythm slow and soothing. The crowd below has dispersed quickly into the night, the speeders edging away in all directions.

"You know, it's amazing how quickly you can forget everything someone's done to you after they've made the ultimate sacrifice for the galaxy." Anakin said softly in her ear although he was more speaking to anyone who would listen. She seemed to wait to reply, when in actuality she was gathering the strength to speak.

"I know," she said as her words echoed in the empty room, the dim light of city life playing tricks of shadows across the barren walls, "I keep thinking the same thing. I could never be mad at Ferrus now. He lost his life trying to keep me safe." He nodded to himself, "And I'll always be in debt to him for that my angel." They paused again looking off into space. The little light coming through the scenic window that they had witness the memorial with was barely enough to see ones hand in front of one's face. Common speech was the only engagement the couple could find.

"What do you think the Council will do now?" She asked as if she was just tossing up a question that didn't even affect their future together. He shrugged and realized how much he cherished this moment now that the possibility of separating was now especially eminent.

"I'm not sure, love. Whatever the outcome, know I'll always return home to you." Anakin promised into her ear as he gently scooped her off his lap and set her beside him just as Obi-wan opened the door into the apartment.

* * *

Night filled the Council room through the windows circling the entire chamber. All the expressions around the room were grim and unforgiving in these harsh times. Master Tachi, Kenobi, and the young Knight Skywalker stood in front of the Council feeling vulnerable due to the dull ache of loss.

Master Windu spoke on behalf of the Council, "We have decided each of your _new_ assignments. Master Kenobi and Skywalker are needed on Felucia to assist young Ahsoka Tano in advancing the Republic forces against the Separatists. As for Master Tachi, we will leave you with the care of Senator Amidala."

Yoda decided to speak up to explain the Council's reasoning in its decision, "Feel the amount of Jedi on the mission drew in unwanted attention, do we. Under the protection of one Jedi, better protected she will be." The three nodded solemnly at their assignments although they resented each one. Each ignored the growing lump in their throat as they thought about being separated from their beloved.

Windu spoke up again, "These changes will take in effect tomorrow at 0600. Then Senator Amidala will officially be under Master Tachi's jurisdiction only. Split up your shifts as you will for your last night. You should think of getting a good night's rest for the morning. May the Force be with you." He said dismissing them from the chamber. The three bowed respectfully in unison muttering the same parting saying before leaving.

Shuffling through the dark and quiet hallways, the three said nothing until they met up with Padmé who sook refuge and safety in the Jedi archive room. Isles and isles of information were available and she had befriended knowledge at a young age. She set down a volume on the vast history of Naboo as she stood up to greet the Jedi. She raised her eyebrows in anticipation of the verdict.

"Starting tomorrow, I will be in charge of your safety where as Anakin and –Obi-wan," she stuttered, "will be shipped out to Felucia." Siri finished secretly enraged at herself for tripping up on his name. It was adding unnecessary attention to herself and Obi-wan and she had to get better about that. Sure, maybe she'd cover up the miniscule mishap effectively, but little things could be the end of their relationship.

Padmé nodded plastering her "politician" expression all over her face to hide her immense disappointment just as the others were. There was a small silence between them as they couldn't find the correct words to say.

"So about shifts, I don't mind taking one this one last time." Anakin put in striving for one last goodbye to his wife. The other two Jedi practically jumped at the opportunity to stay alone at the Temple themselves; they craved a proper goodbye as well.

"-Well as long as you don't mind sacrificing your sleep…" Siri said as Obi-wan also contributed his lengthy excuses without a single thought otherwise. Putting Anakin and Padmé together alone even sounded like a good idea to the oblivious couple. Love really had clouded their judgment. All of their judgment.

"I think we'll be going. It's been a long day." Anakin said hoping to get home as quickly as possible. His hours were numbered after all.

"Alright. Be back on time Anakin. Be safe." Obi-wan said to his former apprentice.

"Yes of course Master, she's in good hands." He promised as he quickly escorted her from the premises. The young couple passed through the exit and placed their hoods over their heads as Anakin picked his favorite speeder and escaped back to her comforting apartment.

In the meantime, Siri and Obi-wan made their way back to her chambers. There were no necessity for guards in the temple, and no one would break the segregation of the sexes when it came to chambers. However, when ten feet away from her quarters, Master Yoda passed through the hall taking a late night walk. They smiled and said goodbyes to each other although their plan had been royally spoiled. When walking into the doorway, Obi-wan couldn't help but notice Siri put emphasis on her com-link as she brushed her fingers over her com repeatedly as she walked away to her quarters.

As Obi-wan began to walk away in utter defeat, it finally occurred to him what she'd wanted him to do. He quickly made his way to his chambers inside the maze of halls of the Jedi Temple, then signaled her. All transmission from inside the temple was monitored, so Obi-wan tried his best to be discreet.

"Anakin said he had trouble with starting the engine to the speeder, Master Tachi. He requested that we assist him." He said putting together the best lie he come up with. He was terrible at lying he had to admit. He never had to practice often. It was against the set morals of the Jedi Code. His logic against that was that he was already breaking the code to see Siri. If lying was the price he paid to see her, so be it. He was serious when he proposed marrying and leaving the order when the war was over. He was serious about her. Although the code was just to protect him and his heart, he nevertheless questioned whether it asked too much of his life.

The speeders were located on the roof of the temple for easier access to the skies. She had avoided the gaze of security cameras and sat in the corner of where two walls meet. Absolutely no one would be up here for the rest of the night. Also, security footage was never reviewed without cause. It was unnecessary and they were short on staff due to the clone wars. The spot was right under the Council's nose, such as the apartment used to see the memorial. The last place anyone thought to search.

He slightly tipped the camera in the opposite direction of their spot by summoning the Force and he did so slow enough to not cause suspicion. After successfully avoiding cameras, he sat beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her blonde hair falling down his Jedi robes. "So I've been thinking." She stated. He smiled to himself, "Oh no." He teased as they grinned to themselves.

"No, I'm actually serious. Maybe this is all for the best Obi-wan-" she started before he interrupted her train of thought.

"Of course this is for the best. I can barely keep my focus on my job as it is. If you accompanied me on the mission to Felucia, it might not be beneficial for both of us. Plus, I think you'll be safer here on Coruscant than on Felucia." He put in as they admired the vast city sitting right in front of them.

"We don't know who's after Padmé, so that statement is debatable. But I don't like the idea of you being on Felucia." She admitted as he positioned himself to block her from the wind from being up so high on the building.

"You'll be fine; I know it. I'll be able to rest soundly knowing you aren't in a war zone." He said after he briefly pressed his lips up to her temple quickly. She lifted her head from his shoulder and her eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"How is that fair, Obi-wan? How am I supposed to "rest soundly" when I know for a fact you're in a war zone?" She demanded her eyes blazing.

He sighed, "We knew it was going to have to be like this. On Naboo, we lived in a blissful ignorance. We were ignoring that this was going to happen one day. Trust in my abilities as you have before. I'll return in due time." He promised. This seemed to upset her even more.

"That's not enough. I trusted in Ferrus' abilities too and-" Her emotions prevented her from finishing her sentence. She bit her lips and tears fell from her cheeks. He sighed and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Trust me. I will take care of myself as I am confident you will do yourself. My heart will break fearing for you, but I know we'll see each other soon and unharmed." He promised her before he pulled forward and pressed his lips to her trembling ones. He said what she needed to be confident in. She pulled away and nodded; she believed him.

"I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

End of Chapter 21! Hope you enjoyed it! I had to leave it on a happy note since it's sad to see the gang split apart, but hey, life. We'll see the gang together soon hopefully ;) PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: **_**I MAY BE STARTING A NEW FIC AS THE SEQUEL TO HEART ALREADY WON. BE LOOKING FOR IT SO YOU CAN SUBSCRIBE! I'LL LET YOU KNOW SOON!**


	22. Questions and Separations

Hello! Straight to business! I've decided _against_ making a whole other fanfic. So, **WELCOME TO PART TWO OF HEART ALREADY WON!**

_Part Two Synopsis: Ferrus has been taken by Bounty Hunters and bartered over to the Sith who greatly value his intelligence. Siri and Obi-wan, and Padmé and Anakin have been split apart and tensions arise as they struggle with distances and being discovered. Does the connection between Padmé and the assassination attempts also involve the mysterious and unknown Dark Lord of the Sith?_

PUMPED FOR PART TWO! I'm on break I had to write this for you guys! :D

Shout-Outs!: Gabierules, pronker, Jedi-Kay Kenobi, and ILDV. Thanks for reviewing! I'll make the list as long as I have to next time! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and occassinally add my own.

* * *

The high pitch shriek of her alarm startled her as much as she dreaded to finally hear it. She had been in the restless in-between stages of sleep. All through her muddled and drowsy thoughts the desire to stay in her warm bed with her husband was the dominate idea plaguing her mind.

She quickly shut off the shrill alarm as Anakin was the first out of bed and into the bathroom. Her eyes involuntarily wandered after him. His "goodbye" was especially passionate and long lingering due to the fact that they were parting in just a few hours. She brushed the saddening idea aside with frustration. He was still here. She would continue to enjoy him and not focus on such negativity. It was destroying her focus and carefree thoughts of her gorgeous husband.

Although she could join in taking a shower, she decided it be best to have a nice simple breakfast before they left for the hangar. She dismissed her handmaidens and Typho before they even showed for their duties. Being ahead of the game was all from interesting past experiences with handmaidens when Anakin had been over. A meal would be more significant if she prepared it herself anyhow.

She hummed to herself steadily as she made good progress in the kitchen. Then suddenly with a cloud of hot steam, Anakin opened the door from the bathroom and into the kitchen. She shook her head giggling to herself finally ridding herself of the early morning drowsiness. A smirk plastered across his features as he was only clad in a bath towel that hung loosely across his hips. Water droplets occasionally beaded down his light caramel colored back from his dirty brown locks. In response he threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled it haphazardly behind his ears. He was truly a sight to behold.

She pushed him away from the stove in a "discreet" way to touch and engrain the lovely vision into her mind. "Ani! You're dripping!" She complained beside herself smiling. He shrugged indifferent to the situation as he observed what she was cooking for breakfast.

"Shoo! It'll be done in time. Go get presentable." She said ushering him out of the kitchen. He groaned and did his fair share of complaining, but he was still cast out of the kitchen. He looked around for his clothes and threw them on in hopes to sooner be rejoined with the lovely smells originating from the stove.

_Later_

"Breakfast was incredible my love." He said before taking it upon himself to wash the dishes. After all, Padmé took the longer time out of the two to get ready. If she didn't have enough time to get ready, it wouldn't end well. This according to Anakin. He loved to tease her about how long it took her to get ready in the morning. He couldn't resist the idea of being able to freely tease her.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said before quickly rushing to her bedroom to quickly pull an outfit together. She did so in record time and they were both on the way to the hangar at the Temple on time which honestly surprised them both. Not being used to spending mornings alone together made the other assume that being punctual was a goal most likely not realistically achievable.

After giving a quick and final kiss before speeding off, Padmé couldn't ignore the sadness that began to eat away at her. The morning was so perfect. Why couldn't it last forever? Was that too much to ask?

The dawn was just beginning to light the sky, the first rays reflecting off the skyscrapers that lined the skyline. Padmé looked to it with hope. Trying to find optimism took intense focus. Her heart went out to him. She prayed incessantly that he would be safe and unharmed. She put on a brave face although she felt anxious, worried, upset and plagued by all sorts of feelings a wife feels when her husband is deployed. However, something more is expected of a senator.

Master Windu, Siri, and Obi-wan were present at the hangar and awaiting the two's arrival. The two played the part of Jedi and senator well, after all, love and desperation are powerful motivators.

Before leaving, Padmé told the three of her gratitude of what they had done for her personally. Her heartfelt thank you touched the three; such things made them realize how much an impact they were making all over the galaxy.

Siri and Windu stood behind along with Padmé as the ship as it took Anakin and Obi-wan to Felucia to the Separatist battle worlds away. The two ladies bid farewell to Master Windu then without another word, she followed Siri to another speeder.

Pulling the driver's door shut, Siri remembered the silent secret Obi-wan had passed to her through the pure glance she received just before he turned away to the starship. She replayed the image over and over again without much discretion.

Today was Padmé's day off from the Senate, so the two were on their way back to her apartment. Walking in again, Siri couldn't help but wonder how wealthy one had to be to have such a luxurious residence. She had forgotten that she'd sent away her handmaidens, so Padmé hurriedly rearranged the guest room. Siri had would have been satisfied with a couch, but she wouldn't have it. Due to the fact that her staying was permanent until later notice, she needed a proper place to stay. That was final.

"Since it's just us girls, I figured there was no need to bring in the handmaidens, so I cooked lunch." Padmé explained an hour later hastily covering up her motives without a second thought.

Siri smiled at the gesture, "Well thank you. It tastes delicious. I must say it's very content here. Last time there was too many boys." She teased although she was sure she'd rather someone else be accompanying her.

They both smiled at each other before taking another bite. The apartment had a lovely balcony that overlooked the skyline, Padmé took the liberty of pulling together a tiny table and identical metallic chairs for the meal.

In truth, the girls were both pleased at the idea of company. Having their loves ripped away just as they were getting a real taste of being united was rough for both. Knowing that they had a companion during the next leg of absence was reassuring for both. Especially Siri. Running into Obi-wan was truly a miracle. They hardly crossed each others paths before the ordeal with Senator Amidala. What made her believe they would see each other frequently? _Hope_.

* * *

Ferrus involuntarily groaned as he awoke. His hands and feet were bound by a thick impenetrable cord and he seemed to be in some large storage bay. _A storage bay where? _The last thing he could remember was leaving the bombing at the senate with a mysterious blond man who was obviously associated with Bane.

_Bane. The blond said I was his leverage to get back in good terms with Bane. _A string of curses left his lips in anger and frustration. Coming back into contact with Bane seemed to be in his near future. He groaned as he lay bound and on his back unable to maneuver. For all he knew, he was already in Bane's possession. Then a strange thought occurred to him: what would Bane do with him?

* * *

_In the cockpit above_

"WHY DID YOU GIVE US THE SIGNAL TO DETONATE?! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Bane bellowed in Bex's face. Lucky for his pride, the blond landed back in a chair in the cockpit on Bane's recently stolen starship after cowering from his rage.

"It was chaotic! One of the guards at the senate that _you_ paid off was getting impatient, so he thought he saw Senator Amidala. He called her in from my com link then ran off before the detonation." Bex said hoping and praying Bane believed his lie.

"You're lucky you caught the Jedi and lived, Bex. Cuz I know when you're lying to me. Believe me, if Dooku didn't want to question you personally, you'd be as dead as those in the Red Room." He seethed as he went to check on the communications capabilities of the newly acquired vessel.

"Dooku wishes to speak to me?" Bex asked carefully.

"Yes. He's the one who made the highest bid for the Jedi." He said not taking his eyes off his work.

"So now we're allied with the Sith?" Bex asked. Bane whirled around and in that instant he realized he'd been asking too many "stupid questions".

"I ally with NO ONE. I only engage in temporary partnerships. I don't trust no Siths. _I _am involved in whoever is paying the most money." He said setting the record straight. Bex made a note that may have saved his life: he was only alive because he was useful. Once he lost purpose he may lose his life.

* * *

Dooku's brow furrowed in confusion. He never questioned his master's tactics. He always humbly submitted himself to the unknown Dark Lord of the Sith. However, if he'd learned anything throughout his years as an apprentice of the Dark Lord, the best kind of Jedi was a dead one. Why his master required a live Jedi was strange and potentially dangerous.

This wasn't the first time his master's motives had been in question. Dooku inquired about his infatuation with Senator Amidala, and he was surprised to realize how much knowledge he surpassed him with. The Dark Side had enlightened his master to the secret union between her and Anakin Skywalker. How the Dark Lord could have such access to such sensitive and even personal information was beyond him. Even with years of training, Dooku knew he had so much more to learn from the Dark Side.

"The young Jedi will be of great use to us. He has access to security codes and knows the information required to obtain the senator. Skywalker will be at our mercy." Sidious sneered in pleasure.

"What makes you assume the young Jedi will give up the information?" Dooku questioned carefully.

"Do not question me any longer my apprentice. My commands are carefully planned with purpose. I have seen Darkness overtake the Jedi in a vision. He is the missing link between the Siths and Skywalker and the information will be mine."

"Yes, my master."

* * *

_Dearest Padmé,_

_Felucia's beautiful this time of year. Too bad I came too late to see the blooms. A trail of death and destruction follows the path of the droid army. The Separatists are making significant advances against us, but with the help of Obi-wan, I, and reinforcements, we hope to turn the tide of the war in our favor. The villagers are incredibly grateful for our help and they prepared meals for us and the troops with meager scraps. I can't help but compare it to the last time you cooked for me. I miss you with all of my being. I'd do anything for this blasted war to be over so I could return to Coruscant and back to you my love. I'll see you soon, angel._

_ Love, A_

* * *

End of Chapter 22! Hope you enjoyed! Not much action, more fluff, but hey ain't nothing wrong with that ;) We'll be seeing some action pretty soon for you guys!

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Torture and Attack

Heart Already Won Chap 23

Hey guys! No excuses for why I've been gone. So lots of stuff going on the Star Wars world. Star Wars 7 and Lucas gave up the rights? Wow. I love Disney, but I'm shocked. If I see anyone from Disney Channel in the movie, I'm throwing something. And I still own up to the fact I love Disney stuff. So. It pains me to put the disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars. Disney does. No copyright intended. I just play with the characters and add my own.

On a happy note: REVIEWERS! Shout out to Gabbierules, Jedi Kay-Kenobi, ILDV, and Pronker. LOVE MY REVIEWERS! :) THANKS. Add yourselves to this list next time even if you don't have an account. Go for it. Make someones day. Review. Thanks. :)

* * *

The force of the impact sent Ferrus rolling on the floor writhing in pain. "You will do as I say." Bane hissed the back of his hand smarting from the contact. "Good luck with that. I'm not talking to some Sith. I won't give up anything. Kill me now and end it already." Ferrus said defiantly staring into his soulless red eyes.

Picking him up by his poor excuse of a shirt, Bane threw him into a nearby and unforgiving wall. The sharp pain throbbed from his shoulder and down his spine. He bit his lip as perspiration was starting to bead on his forehead.

_Someday you may be locked away and tortured to give things away. However, some information is worth more than your life. Be strong and honorable in such a trying time._

The wisdom from his master echoed in his ears. Nothing could've prepared him from this. He held his breath, heaving just a fraction of an inch sent his lungs burning. Bane snickered triumphantly before leaving the empty containment space. A sense of relief washed over him until two more figures crowded the entrance.

"He'll speak to my associate in two clicks. Ensure it." Bane sneered from down the hall. Their menacing demeanours made his arms seize up in fear. He was completely vulnerable and couldn't physically fight back. It was similar to a nightmare when you try to scream, but there seems to be no air in your lungs. The scream stays locked up in your throat along with your unending terror. Adrenaline shot through his veins as their footsteps grew nearer, something clutching him with such a sense of dread and terror. He swallowed hard and braced himself.

Blows occurred all over the young man's body. Unrelentlessly, the two brutes punched and kicked into his sides. The breath knocked out of his lung and trying to recover only to be sent reeling again all in a painful cycle. Struggling with out result, one pinned his hands while the other beat upon him. Using all strengths, Ferrus resulted in using a leg to give a swift kick to one of the torturers.

The afflicted cursed under his breath in a foreign tongue before saying something to the other. Nodding to the first, he took the young Jedi's right foot and twisted it until he heard a bone shattering crack. The scream released from his lungs automatically before he was punched in the stomach and his voice caught. He made no further sound.

* * *

Siri waited patiently in the shadows as Padmé was graciously accepting encouraging sentiments. Being one of the few survivors of the Red Room, she was now the new face of the pro-clone revote; the poster child for the renewed topic of sending support to the clones in the outer rim. The campaign which should have been resolved a couple weeks ago seemed unending to the two women.

Finishing her conversation, Padmé acknowledged Siri with a smile as she followed beside her. "You would think that a revote would follow soon after." Siri said musing to herself. She nodded in agreement, "That is the result of many things. The Senate deals with business at an incredibly slow rate as it is. On top of that, repairs for the building are underway and several offices have to have a temporary location, so the whole place is completely disorganized." She explained as they walked up the steps. The hallway to the elevators was damaged and closed for repairs as well.

"I understand that, I just believe that it shouldn't be too difficult to stage another vote at possibly a temporary site for now. Holding off the vote is most likely what the bombers wanted." Siri said vehemently. The brunette gave her another half smile tinged with sympathy. She couldn't understand what losing a padawan must be like.

"They most likely could. If Chancellor Palpatine really wanted to. Maybe it's inappropriate to say, but he's probably using the time to soak up charitable donations and publicity. He possibly might lack the motivation to rush the vote." Padmé said whispering her controversial words. Completing the flights of stairs, they opened the door to their designated floor and continued to trek down the hall.

"You mean, Chancellor Palpatine is deeply mourning the loss and he will take up the donations to renovations if he must?" Siri asked teasing back. She bit her lip stifling a laugh as she tried to control her impulse to laugh. The blonde smirked at making the senator lose composure. Seeing through her facade was especially satisfying. The two were giggling at the idea of Palpatine and knowing it was wrong, made it all the more amusing.

Padmé opened the door to her office and held it open for the one behind her grinning devilishly. "None of us are head of the Senate, I'm sure he has other reasons for not being able to stage the vote at this point." she said without a hint of a smile or grin. One second hardly passed before the two erupted in laughter.

"That's terribly unprofessional of me! I have no idea what it's like to be in charge of the Senate in this crisis. I feel as though someone could do it more efficiently though." Padmé said although laughing herself. She was sure Siri would keep their hushed words to themselves. As Anakin would say, "I'll leave _that_ out of the council report." _Oh, Ani... _

Before even registering, Siri diving in front of her, the glass from the picture window behind her well organized desk exploded sending fragments through the air. Her eyes widened, a scream lodged in her throat unable to escape. Luckily, Siri did not paralyze with fear; she was drilled to have her lightsaber in hand and ignited. The unrecognizable bounty hunter shot several times with an elite blaster all towards Padmé which were deflected reflexively by a focused Siri.

After the initial shock of being attacked, Siri went on an offensive campaign. The shooter was now more concerned with fear for his/her own life than carrying out the task. Ducking from reflected fire from his own blaster, he tumbled away from Siri's menacing swipes of the blade. She stood defensively in front of Padmé's way guarding her carefully. Keeping her secure put a damper on her offensive techniques, but nonetheless, she was able to trap the intruder with great effort on her part.

Once she disarmed him and had a lightsaber at his throat, Padmé scurried to her desk where she hid a firearm in a secret compartment. She aimed it at the intruder aiding Siri as a last resort effort.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Siri demanded the hard edge in her voice startling the person behind the mask.

"_HE_ will not look kindly on my failure. Kill me to shorten my misery." The male and familiar voice begged. The recognition dinged somewhere in her memory, but she couldn't place it at the heightened moment.

"Take off your mask." Padmé demanded from over the blonde's shoulder. There was a nod and the slight movement from the hands. Siri's reflexes kicked in and shoved the lightsaber even more dangerously close to the assailant's throat.

"Don't move. I'll get it." Siri said using an available hand to guide the force to remove the helmet and toss it aside. The shock registered in both of their eyes and he took it as the best time to act. He slipped away from the lightsaber without a second to waste. The youthful clone trooper without remorse took his blaster and took his own life before falling out the window stories down.

The breath was taken from both women's lungs and the hollow gunshot echoed in the room. They held their breath in shock and in horror. The young man was obviously a clone trooper. Although not of mature age to join the service, he was still evidently a clone. This baffled the two of them. Clones took orders indefinitely, right?

* * *

"Master, we've heavily outnumbered, how do you propose we infiltrate the Separatist base tonight?" Ahsoka asked Anakin thoroughly unconvinced they couldn't make any progress.

"Easy Snips, all we have to do is send a third of our forces to cause a minor distraction-" Anakin was cut off by many objecting opinions. He took them all accompanied by an ever present eye roll.

"Of course I know that would be suicide without the other half of what I was going to say. If you'll let me finish?" Anakin said eyeing the disagreers before continuing. If he was being completely honest, the statement was more towards Obi-Wan.

"I minor distraction. Somewhere easily defendable so there will be no loss of life. If this small minority party is able to occupy the Separatists for a long enough period of time, a couple of us could be able to fly over the compound's walls virtually undetected and open the gates allowing the rest of us in to take it down. Any questions, comments, concerns?" Anakin said haughtily.

"So a small party as a distraction, and a select few to fly over? What do you have planned for the majority of us?" Clone trooper Cody asked.

"The idea was to save your energy to replenish the surge of activity when we charge the base once the gates are wide open." Anakin explained.

"We're completely capable of fighting for an extended period of time Skywalker." Rex said over Cody's shoulder.

"I'm sure in no way does Anakin doubt your abilities, however, I am curious why it isn't necessary to use full force on the distraction." Obi-Wan commented carefully stroking his beard.

"I want a distraction, but I don't want it to be too obvious and conspicuous. The Separatists would know we'd be foolish to attempt to go against them head on when we're so significantly outnumbered." Anakin countered.

"I didn't account for that, perhaps instead of using one third for the distraction, we use two thirds?" Obi-wan suggested looking around the makeshift headquarters in the middle of the Felucia wilderness. He was greeted by nods of confirmation from fellow clones and his fellow Jedi.

"That settles it. Cody and Rex, ready our forces. We move tonight."

* * *

Assembling all the forces and organizing the movement took a few hours, but then they were ready to fight. "Skywalker Alpha Team is at the ready." Cody radioed in from his position just outside the fortress gates.

"Affirmative. Move in. Call in when you have engaged the enemy." Obi-wan instructed before he and Anakin stepped onto the gunship in preparation themselves in wait of when to move in.

* * *

Cody looked to Ahsoka to his right and nodded preparing her for the signal. "I should've guessed that by 'a couple of us' that Skywalker meant he and Obi-wan getting the fun job of storming the castle." Cody said halfway jealous.

"They'll be sitting ducks in the sky. I'm not too jealous." Ahsoka admitted under her breath as her fingers were nervously going over the grooves in her weapon.

Cody acknowledged that fact and was grateful for that as he popped his head up and motioned the troops to advance. They all creeped forward together hyper aware of all their surroundings. Times like these called for a surprise. _BOOM _a bomb detonated five feet in front of the front line causing the movement to halt and give their location a 360 sweep for an upcoming enemy.

"Booby trap. Separatists got lucky. They'll know we're on the way. Let's move!" Cody bellowed. Command was taken efficiently as they moved forward full force. Eventually they came upon the awaiting Separatist force. Shots rang out almost immediately. Ahsoka was shocked a scouting party would be so large.

She moved to the front of the pack doing her part of deflecting blasts away from her troops and slicing a few battle droids. All in a day's work. Cody radioed in that they had met the enemy as required before dropping the radio in safe keeping before picking up his trusty blaster and joining his brothers in battle.

* * *

"Alright, they've met the Separatists at the gate. Let's go Rex." Anakin called out to the cockpit before the engines roared to life. The two Jedi held onto the handholds as the ship took off on its short flight to the fortress. They literally were sitting ducks in the air. They all had to pray and hope that the distraction had left the scanners abandoned for just a few crucial minutes.

"Landing in 10 seconds," Rex called out over the air and shots fired below, "Get ready to drop!"

"I find it particularly odd that they are shooting at as. They're missing our vessel by a longshot." Obi-wan commented to himself due to the fact no one could hear him due to the overwhelming noise. The two jumped from the ship using the force and technique prevent injury. The distance was relatively small compared to great distances they've had to endure without parachutes.

Rolling to a halt, the two Jedis rose and collected themselves. They turned around to not see a droid in sight. But what they did find was worse than droids.

"Dooku." Anakin seethed.

* * *

End of Chapter 23! Hope you enjoyed! Happy New Year! **_PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! THANKS!_**


End file.
